Roommates
by cavlik97
Summary: Canon plot is incorporated into story: When Alex is mysteriously attacked at her apartment, she is forced to stay with Sean. Cue fluff and bonding. Starts after 2x10 Guardians. chapter 15 - Rogue Part 3.
1. Attacked

**A/N: Yeah. I know. REALLY shouldn't be starting a new story atm. NEED to update all my others but block is preventing me. INSTEAD: I have juts realised how much of a SALEX fan I'm becoming... **

**So, here's a story that happens sometime in season 2: bear in mind, have not seen the mid season finale so I will watch that and somehow incorporate it into the story. PROMISE. Will try and update as much as possible! **

**SO MOVING ON: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nikita. If I did, Ryan, Sean, Owen, Birkhoff, Alex, Nikita and Michael would be kickass team Nikita and Alex and Sean would be stealing longing looks inside Division already. **

Alex woke up with her head throbbing, chest aching and something digging into her wrists. Her lungs felt tight and she had to fight to keep her eyelids open. She knew that feeling. Coming off a high...but...she hadn't been high in the first place...

She sat up straight, swearing as pain shot through her right arm. Somebody had drugged her. She pulled her arms over her head with some difficulty before seeing her wrists bound in front of her. Her feet weren't bound but her ankle hurt...she had a feeling somebody had done a bit more than just drug her. But as she tried to get up, her chest tightened again and she felt something stir in her stomach. She threw herself over the side of the bed she'd been tossed on and found a bucket just a while down the hallway, emptying the contents of her stomach, groaning soon afterwards. She convinced herself to open her eyes properly and was relieved to see herself in her own apartment. She found a sharp item on the kitchen counter when limping through the apartment and sliced through her bonds, seconds later banging open the kitchen cabinet and finding the spare, hidden phone and dialing Amanda's number. She would rather phone Nikita but she had a feeling that Amanda would be able to do more about her mystery attacker.

'Hello?'

'Amanda,' Alex said sharply. 'I've been attacked, knocked out, drugged, bound and left to rot in my apartment. Get somebody over here, _now._'

'Wait...slow down!' Amanda ordered. 'What are you talking about?'

Alex felt her head pulse and she swore again, guiding herself to a chair. 'I woke up just now and I felt like I'd just come off a high...somebody drugged me. My hands were bound, my ankle hurts like hell and I've just thrown up lunch, breakfast and probably yesterday's dinner. Get somebody over here to check my place out, _now_!'

'I'll send Sean,' Amanda promised, hanging up before Alex could complain. Alex opened her laptop, knowing it would take Sean at least ten minutes to get there in peak traffic hour, which it seemed to be. She opened a private, secure video chat and Nikita's face appeared on the screen.

'Alex,' Nikita said in surprise. 'What's going on?'

'I've been attacked,' announced Alex through grit teeth. At Nikita's shell shocked face, Alex explained for the third time what had happened and saw her mentor's facials change to become cold.

'Do you think it's Semak?' Alex asked anxiously. Nikita shook her head. 'Not his style. Not Gogol. I reckon they, they being whoever attacked you, tried to OD you but had no idea what they were doing.'

'How did they do it?' Alex asked, more to herself than Nikita.

'Alex!' Sean's voice came ringing through the door and Alex gave Nikita a quick _look _before ending the call and hurrying to the door, flinging it open. How the hell did _he _get here so fast?

'Are you okay?' Sean asked, looking genuinely worried. Alex shrugged, wincing instantly and reaching out to gulp down a glass of water. 'I feel terrible,' she admitted. Sean drew his gun, glancing around the apartment. 'Where did you wake up?'

Alex nodded towards the bed. 'There. Bound. Ankle hurt. I reckon someone tried to OD me but didn't know what they were doing.' She closed her eyes as her headache spread all over her skull, wishing she didn't have to open her eyes again. She felt Sean's hand on her shoulder and heard his voice saying 'You going to be okay?'

'Yeah, 'course,' Alex scoffed, however, the moment she stood up to walk, her ankle gave way and she fell backwards. She felt Sean's arms wrap around her middle as he caught her and she breathed out in relief.

'You sure?' he asked with one eyebrow raised. Alex wanted to nod and just keep up a straight face while he was here but the pain in her head was getting more and more evident so instead of playing it brave, she shook her head. 'Does Division infirmary have any vacancies?' She opened her eyes, hating the flash of light that hit her. She saw Sean crack a smile. 'Probably. They'll close off your apartment to search. I'll drive you back.'

'Give me a second...' Alex said. 'I'll meet you down at the car.'

Sean began to protest. 'Yeah, but what if...'

'I'm a big girl, Sean, I can take care of myself for five minutes. I'm an agent..._remember_?'

Sean scowled, shutting the door behind him as he marched down the stairs. Alex breathed out in relief and quickly deleted her computer history for the past ten minutes before hiding it in the trapdoor that was built onto the wall. Then, she grabbed her jacket and followed Sean's footsteps outside.

–**(*)– **

Once inside Division, without even considering Amanda, Sean lead Alex straight to the infirmary, his hand on the small of her back. Alex couldn't deny to herself that she was kind of flattered by his anxiety. He even stayed when the doctors checked up on her and they confirmed, she'd been drugged...a lot. However, it wasn't enough to OD, leading Alex to stick to Nikita's theory.

'Alex!' Amanda called and Alex saw her storm through the infirmary. 'Sean, why didn't you tell me she was here?'

'He was just going,' Alex said before Sean could say something stupid. Hey, he'd been incredibly sweet to her...sort of. She might as well return the favour. He shot her a discreet smile as a thanks and Amanda took a seat beside Alex's bed. 'Do you remember anything?' she asked. Alex shook her head. 'I...I don't remember anything except falling asleep on the first night I went back to my apartment. Next thing I know, I'm waking up with my head hurting like hell, my hands are tied, my ankle seems broken and I'm about to throw up.'

Sean's eyes blazed and Alex tried to ignore what seemed to be _anger _clouding his features.

'We'll figure this out,' Amanda promised, getting up. 'Sean? You coming?'

'Be there in a minute,' Sean said, his eyes not leaving Alex which made her inwardly squirm. Amanda left, smirking. Alex made an attempt to sit up in her bed. She failed, collapsing back onto her pillow. 'Oh my God,' she complained.

'Need help?' Sean asked, trying to hide a smile.

'Not from you,' Alex shot back but the joking tone was evident. Sean took a seat on the end of the bed, his hand resting on her injured ankle. 'Alex. I know you were lying to Amanda. What do you remember?'

Alex caught her breath. 'Pain,' she whispered. 'A hand. At my throat. I couldn't breathe and...' Alex's breathing became heavier and tears of fear pricked her eyes as she remembered.

'Hey, hey, hey...' Sean said softly, reaching out and clasping her hand in his. 'It's okay. You're safe. We're going to protect you.'

Alex exhaled shakily, feeling her pounding heart calm a bit. 'I...I know.' She looked up at him. 'Thanks, Sean,' she said sincerely. Sean grinned. 'Anytime. Just don't do anything stupid. You have a tendency for that.'

Alex gave an indignant cry and tried to kick him but he jumped up, chuckling as he left. 'Later Alex,' he smiled. Alex rolled her eyes. 'Later, boy scout.'

They went back to their usual bickering the very next day.

**A/N: More Salex fluff on the way PROMISE. So whaddaya think? **

**Read and review! **


	2. Roommates

**A/N: Yaaay! Reviews! THANK YOU i actually didn't know how this story was gonna turn out:) but yaay! So, here's chapter two and there's a leetle bit more Salex than the previous chapter... I think. :P**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Nikita. God, if I did... Alex and Sean would be making out in Division closets under the radar already... **

'You have _got _to be kidding me.'

They said it in unison, their eyes wide, staring at Amanda in shock...and partial horror.

'It's the only way to keep you safe,' Amanda said. 'And Sean is Oversight. He can protect you.'

'I am _not _staying with him at _his _place!' Alex cried in outrage. 'No way!'

Sean shook his head firmly. 'Good God, no! I don't want her living at my place!'

'You both have no choice,' Amanda said sternly. 'Oversight has agreed. Neither of you will object, understand?'

Grumbling under her breath, Alex nodded miserably. Sean swore angrily, pissed. 'Get any stuff you need,' he said through grit teeth. 'I'll drive you.'

'I'm sure I can get a taxi,' Alex said, equally cool.

'Sean will drive you,' Amanda said, shooting Alex a glare. Alex wanted to give an angered growl and storm out of the room but she composed herself and calmly walked out. She entered her Division room which she'd been staying in for the last three days, which now held all her things from her apartment. She'd had everything boxed up and hadn't bothered to open it...she was glad now. It meant she didn't have to re-pack everything to move in with Sean. Move in with Sean. What the _hell_, when was this supposed to happen? Alex glanced down at her foot which was wrapped in a thin bandage under her high heels, which she wasn't really supposed to be wearing. She'd refused to take any drugs to ease the pain...and instead slept off all the pain. With a sigh, Alex reached out and stuffed a few clothes that had been scattered around the room into a box and tossed a photo of her family and her phone into it as well before closing it and opening the door. Amanda was there, hand poised to knock. 'Well. You ready?'

'Unfortunately,' Alex muttered. 'Can someone come and get my crap?'

'Of course,' Amanda said. 'Sean's waiting. You should go on. Someone will bring your things.'

Alex pursed her lips before marching out of her room as fast as she could with a bad ankle, noticing Sean waiting by the elevator, his foot tapping impatiently.

'Look,' Alex said, joining him as he pressed the button for the lift. 'I'm just as pissed about this as you are. So let's just deal with it for as long as I have to stay with you.'

'Done,' Sean murmured, escorting her through the elevator doors as they opened. Alex took a deep breath. 'Sean – thanks again for being there while I was injured,' she said. Sean glanced at her in surprise. He nearly smiled. 'Uh...don't worry about it,' he said. 'I was taught to back my partner up. That's all I was doing.'

'So we're partners, now?' Alex said, smirking. Sean shrugged. 'Perhaps. Hey, do you remember anything else? Like a face or a voice?'

Alex shook her head. 'Just the same nightmare. A hand grabs me and then is pressing against my throat and I can't breathe. I pass out and next thing I know, I'm waking up and you know the story from there.'

Sean sighed but didn't say anything. The rest of their journey was in silence.

–**(*)– **

Two weeks later, Alex gave Sean a playful shove as they walked into Division, rolling her eyes. 'That was _so _your fault! And it's not my couch, so deal with it!'

'It was cream freaking pie!' Sean cried. 'Come on! That couch cost three hundred bucks!'

'Deal with it, boy scout,' Alex smirked. 'Another showdown tonight?'

'You're on,' Sean said, grinning. Amanda raised on eyebrow as they walked into the computer room. 'You two are getting on strangely well...' she said suspiciously.

'We were fighting,' Alex said, laughing at the memory. 'And then he dropped a cream pie on the floor. He went to get another one, slipped on what was on the floor and the pie got smashed into my face. We had a pie fight and his expensive couch got ruined and he's pissed at me for it.'

'Yet you're still going to have another food fight?' Amanda said, confused.

'Maybe not a _food _fight,' Sean said but Alex just chuckled. 'What have we got, Amanda?' she asked. 'You must've called us in for a reason because I wanted my sleep in.'

'We've got a mission that if failed, may just kill thousands,' Amanda said, nodding towards the big screen. 'This man, Henry Palferce may just set off a bomb in New York City tomorrow morning if we don't stop him. I called you two particularly because Palferce has information on Gogol and Semak and I knew Alex, you would want that information.'

Alex nodded curtly.

'And Palferce is on an Oversight target list,' Sean said with a nod. 'That's why you wanted me.'

Amanda folded her arms. 'I'm glad you both agree that you are the best people for the job. You will have backup whenever you need it and Division will provide you with any disguises or undercover documents you may need to take him down. I'll start you on the mission this evening. Palferce will be at a soccer game late this afternoon and you will both be there. Meet back here for a mission briefing in four hours.'

And with that, Amanda turned her back on them, focusing on the computers. Alex swallowed for a moment, touching Sean's arm. 'Meet you back home in an hour?' she asked quietly. Sean furrowed his brow in confusion but nodded. 'Okay. Need a ride?'

Alex shook her head. 'No...no, I'm okay. Thanks, though.' She hurried out of the room and out of Division, walking the ten minutes out to the road before hitching a ride back to the city. She bought the classic Nikita phone and dialed the number. Her old partner answered on the third ring.

'Alex, what's going on? You haven't got in touch with me since you told me you were attacked!' Nikita sounded panicked, angry, frustrated and above all, frantically worried.

'I'm fine!' Alex insisted. 'Well...sort of. I've been forced to live with Sean until the guy who attacked me is caught.'

'_Sean Pierce_?' Nikita gasped. 'No way!'

'Yeah,' Alex said. 'And he's not too bad. We've been having an okay time. I'll keep you updated if I find anything Oversight related. About the night I was attacked, all I remember is a hand at my throat, I couldn't breathe and then I blacked out.'

'I'll see if I can get camera footage of the last month to your apartment,' Nikita promised.

'One more thing,' said Alex. 'I've been put on a mission.' Before Nikita could begin to object, Alex quickly outlined the mission and her reasons for doing it. There was a long silence afterwards before Nikita eventually spoke.

'That's a good mission,' she said with a sigh. 'I'd do it. It saves a lot of people and also has personal gain for you. Complete the mission, Alex and _please_, for the love of God, keep me posted! I've been worried out of my mind. I'd decided that if you didn't call this evening, I'd get Birkhoff to hack Division computers to see if he could find anything relating to your whereabouts and well being.'

'I'm fine, Nikita, I swear,' Alex said in assurance.

'I know that..._now_!'

'I'll keep you updated, I promise, Nikita! I better go before somebody sees me.' She hung up, tossing the phone to the ground, crushing it with a high heel and then tossing it in the bin, just as a precaution. She started walk down the street but she hadn't gone ten minutes before a familiar, grey Volvo pulled up beside her.

'You seem destination-less,' Sean said, looking out the window, sounding amused.

'I kind of am,' admitted Alex, smiling. 'I think I changed my mind about the lift home.'

'Hop in,' Sean offered. Alex opened passenger door, slipping into the car and closing it behind her. Somehow, she realised, to her immense surprise...she and Sean had become... friends.

**A/N: There YA go! Hope you liiiike! **

**Merry Christmas everyone by the way! :D :D **

**Read and review ... **


	3. Natalia Eshkov

1**A/N: Fluff and sap in this chapter so soften up! :D I'm soooo thrilled that you guys like this story, it means A LOT! And yaaay we don't have very much longer to wait! So, without further ado: chapter 3! By the way: the song Alex is playing/singing is Life Without You by Stanfour and was inspired by this video (WATCH…it's Salex): **.com/watch?v=y4SRPV90Q-w&list=FLHiqQsmyJAVHH50iCF_EMOg&index=11&feature=plpp_video

**DISCLAIMER: really. You actually need me to say it? **

Sean was all the way on the other side of the house and Alex really hoped he couldn't hear her because...well...this was private. With a sigh, she opened the lid of the piano and glanced at all the keys, trying to untie the twisting knot in her stomach. She hadn't played in years. Since before her family had been killed. It used to be one of her favourite pass times. Playing the piano...writing songs...singing...all her family had loved music. It was one thing they all shared. Alex swallowed, thinking back to a song one of her best friends, Natalia had helped her write. They were only twelve but Natalia was very talented...especially at writing and Alex usually ended up putting the music to the words. _Learning how to miss you. _

Alex suddenly wondered how Natalia was. Whether she was alive. Whether she was safe. Alex's hands hovered over the piano keys and slowly began to play. Although she didn't want to sing at first, Sean was so far away, he wasn't likely to hear her so began to sing the words softly.

_Didn't wanna say goodbye_

_Didn't wanna see you cry_

_But look what I have done..._

_Didn't wanna make a mess_

_Broke your heart and I confess_

_I'm the guilty one..._

_How I need to hear you_

_Hear you so softly, hear you say anything_

_Every single tear you shed_

_Well it kills me_

_Oh should you never see..._

_Oh this is life without you_

_I'm learning how to miss you_

_I guess I need to know, how it feels like..._

_This is life without you_

_I don't know who to turn to_

_And everything I know, to say this goodbye_

_So goodbye_

_This is life without you_

'It's beautiful.'

Alex, startled, stopped playing, whirling around to see Sean, leaning against the doorway, his arms folded, face soft. She quickly shut the piano lid, glancing down. She surprised herself, realising she had tears in her eyes and they'd been trickling down her cheeks. She hurriedly wiped them away as Sean took a seat beside her.

'I learned to play when I was eight,' he said quietly. 'My cousin taught me. He had gone far with music in England.'

'My whole family played,' Alex said, not looking up. 'They all taught me through the years. One of my best friends, Natalia helped me write the song. She was a writer.'

'Was?' Sean asked, his voice gentle.

'I...I don't know if she's alive or not,' Alex confessed, her voice breaking on _not. _She felt Sean's arm slip around her and she leaned into him, glad of his comfort. He'd become less harsh and cold towards her since they'd moved in together as he started to learn who she really was.

'You know,' Sean spoke up. 'I can look into her whereabouts.'

Alex sat up straight. 'You can do that?'

'Now, if you want.'

Alex's eyes lit up. 'Would you?' she asked. Sean grinned and her eagerness and reached out and opened his laptop screen, typing a few things in until a face came up on the screen.

'Yo, Sean, hey man!' the man on the screen said with a grin. 'Ooh, who's the pretty lady?'

'His roommate,' Alex said firmly, unable to resist a smile.

'Hey Niko,' Sean said. 'This is Alex. I need you to look into the status of Natalia...' He glanced at Alex.

'Eshkov,' she finished.

'Okay, gimme a sec...' Niko said, sticking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth. 'Natalia Eshkov ...Natalia Eshkov ...Natalie Es...found her!' He beamed triumphantly. 'So she is..._hey_, I know her! She's nice...had a hard life though. Bad teenage years. She ran away after her parents were shot and killed and her best friends all got into bad business or died...'

Alex swallowed.

'...she was found by police who tried to drag her back to Russia. She ended up as a sex slave three years ago but she got out of that and as far as I know, she's in LA with a job as a journalist with a boyfriend. Damn, I was hoping she'd call me back.'

Sean spluttered. 'Y..._you _dated her?'

'Man,' Niko said seriously. 'Do you really have to ask that question?'

Sean glanced at Alex. 'She's alive. She's okay,' he said quietly. Alex nodded, nearly lost for words. 'Y...yeah...I can't believe it...'

'Do you want her number?' Niko asked. Alex didn't reply, her eyes had drifted to the piano. Sean answered for her. 'Yeah, could you get it Niko?'

'In a matter of minutes,' Niko said indignantly. 'You actually doubt me?'

'It's my job to doubt you,' Sean said with a grin. Niko scowled, doing some typing before reciting a number that Sean hurriedly scribbled down. He ended the call with Niko and turned to face Alex, pushing the paper towards her. 'Go on,' he said. 'It's her mobile.'

'I...I can't...' Alex said. 'She's moved on. Got a life. No need to dig up bad memories.'

'_Russia _is bad memories,' Sean corrected. 'You, are not.'

'I will, later,' Alex said, stuffing the paper in her pocket. 'She'd be busy. Now come on. We'd better get over to Division for the briefing.'

–**(*)– **

_nat. it's alexendra udinov. plze call me bak _

**A/N: You guys know what to do: read and revieeeeeeew! **


	4. Emotions

**A/N: Yaaay! Ohmygosh, people like the story! I was hoping to get a chapter up before now but, didn't manage to so instead: FIRST POST OF 2012! Yeeeah! Happy New Year everyone! May this year of Nikita fill us with Mikita fluff, Salex sap and more kickass action! Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: i will never live up to the extraordinary work that is created by the writers of Nikita. Don't think otherwise... **

Alex was so distracted, she barely took in a word of Amanda's mission briefing. She could tell that Sean had noticed her distracted self but didn't say anything. Alex guessed that he would brief her later on. She hoped he did. It wasn't until she got up from Amanda's briefing (thanks to Sean's elbow in the side) that she realised, she'd been checking her phone every five minutes just to see if Natalia had replied. Sighing, she strolled out of the computer room to run into a recruit, Niall Farrow. He wasn't old...only about sixteen, but he was one of the best. Alex had seen that with her own eyes. He was steps away from graduating to an agent but had injured his shoulder in a training exercise so his evaluation had been set back. It was obvious he didn't trust Division but he never spoke up. He was too smart for that.

'Hey, Alex,' he said with a smile. Alex returned it. She had a feeling he had a crush on her.

'Alex, let's go, I need to talk to you about Pal...' Sean began but he saw Niall and immediately shut his mouth about the mission. 'Hey, Farrow,' he said.

'Sir,' Niall answered, nodding his head slightly. 'Is Amanda in there?' He gestured to the computer room.

'Yeah, she is,' Alex said. 'Why?'

Niall shrugged. 'I want to know if the doctor said anything new on when I can have my evaluation.'

'Slow down, Niall,' Alex advised. 'You don't want to do your evaluation injured. It's better to do it completely healed and pass at a later date than permanently injure yourself, not graduate and maybe even get cancelled.'

'I guess so,' Niall said reluctantly. 'I just...I'm sick of this place! I wanna get back out there!'

'Trust me, it's not that great,' Alex said with a sigh. 'There are more people trying to kill you, out there.'

'Oh yeah, I heard that somebody tried to OD you!' Niall said, concern clouding his young features. 'Are you okay?'

'Well,' Alex said with a grin. 'I'm already a Gogol target and Nikita hates me for bailing on her. I think I can handle one more person trying to kill me.' The part about Nikita hating her was a lie but it kept Alex's cover so she kept up the act.

'Just don't go and do something stupid,' Niall requested. Sean's face broke into a wide smirk 'I _told _you that you have a tendency to run into the arms of death!' he said, a triumphant beam on his face. 'Thank you, Farrow.'

Niall looked upset that he'd done something against Alex but at her eye roll and aimed kick at Sean, he breathed out in relief and waved a goodbye to the other two, heading into the computer room.

'What did you want to talk to me about?' Alex asked. Sean shook his head. 'Nothing really,' he lied. 'Just...Natalia. Have you got in touch with her?'

'I sent her a text,' Alex said. 'She hasn't replied.' Just as she'd said it, her phone buzzed, vibrating in her pocket. Alex caught her breath, pulling it into her hand. _New message. _She tapped the screen and the message appeared.

_alex. everyone said u died in that fire. I will only believe it is u if u meet me face 2 face. _

Alex's heart raced, quickly texting back a reply.

_of course. I'll b in LA this weekend. I'll txt u the time of my flight and u meet me at the airport. _

_ok _ was the answer. Alex breathed a sigh of relief. 'Can you get me on a flight to Los Angeles this weekend?' she asked Sean. Sean raised his eyebrows. 'I'm your friend and roommate, not your freaking travel agent.'

'Come on, _please_!' Alex begged. 'I will...buy you a new couch.'

Sean suddenly was interested. 'Leather,' he bargained.

'Posh cotton,' Alex insisted.

'No designs,' Sean warned.

'Three person seating,' Alex added.

'Over a hundred and fifty bucks...' Sean reminded.

'Under three fifty,' Alex haggled.

'Done.'

'Done.'

They shook on it.

–**(*)– **

After Nathan, Alex had vowed not to fall in love with anyone until she'd taken revenge on Semak and Division was brought down. As a double agent, it was too dangerous for anyone to be very close to her. Thom had paid the price for that. But, with a shock, But Alex had realised something as Sean scrolled through flight times to LA and she lay on the window seat, watching him. At that time exactly, she'd come to the sudden realisation that she was falling for him. She'd sat up straight, her heart suddenly pounding and butterflies flipping in her stomach. She got to her feet, ignoring Sean's confused look and hurrying to her own room, shutting the door and locking it behind her. Falling for Sean. Uh, uh. No way. Shouldn'tbe happening._Couldn't_ be happening.

'Alex?' Sean called, rapping on the door gently. 'You okay?'

'F...fine...' Alex stuttered. 'Um...you find a flight?'

'Nope – everything's fully booked,' Sean said, sounding apologetic. 'Hey. You upgrade your couch to leather, I'll fly you there on my family's private jet.'

Alex's eyes widened. 'You're family has a _private jet_?'

'I don't like to brag,' Sean smirked. 'So, do we have an accord?'

Alex flung open the door, forcing her heart to stop thumping when she saw his handsome face grinning at her. She scowled. 'Oh shut up, boy scout.'

That evening, they began their mission.

Alex wore sea-washed blue jeans and some grey boots underneath. As a top, she wore a checkered dress-shirt which was a dark blue colour with pink and white stripes for the checks. She let her waves of hair fall onto her shoulders, applying a short coat of lip gloss and mascara, just in case seduction became a sudden part of the mission.

'Alex?' Sean called. 'You ready?'

'One sec...' Alex answered, straightening her top. Why was she straightening her top? She never did that! The door opened slightly with a creak and Sean looked in. Alex was sure he blinked a bit more than normal and swallowed when he saw her but he did it pretty discreetly...Nikita had just taught her to look for those kinds of suspicious actions in people.

'You look great,' Sean said finally. 'Ready to go?'

'Yup,' Alex said, avoiding his eyes. She tried not to pull away when Sean put a light arm around her, leading her to the car. The drove to the stadium in silence...it was an international game between U.S. and England...it was also an important case. Alex liked her time to think before a case and was glad Sean did the same. As he pulled up in the parking lot, he handed her an earpiece and a gun.

'Good luck,' he said.

'We won't need it,' Alex said with a smirk, pushing the car door open as she hid the gun beneath her clothes. She drew the passes to the game that Division had made for them, also checking their seats. Yep...Division had placed them one row above the target. Alex and Sean were to go as friends but Amanda had advised a flirtatious air.

'I hate soccer,' Alex muttered as they took their seats. Sean raised his eyebrows. 'Really? I don't love it but I think it's a good sport...'

'Most sports are pretty pointless,' Alex said. 'I mean, here, you're just kicking a ball back and forth and then bitching at the other players when something happens that you don't like.'

'That's _international _soccer,' Sean corrected but he did smile. It quickly disappeared and he nudged Alex. 'There's Palferce,' he murmured, nodding his head towards the end of the seats below them. The man from the file stood there, slipping past people to get to his seat. Alex wrinkled her nose. 'He looks like a sleaze.'

'Most rich corporate bosses are,' Sean shrugged. 'Maybe this would be a better seduction mission.'

'Don't count on it, buster,' Alex warned. 'So what exactly are we supposed to do at this match?'

'Watch him,' Sean said. 'Closely. And follow him afterwards. Amanda has a feeling he's going to exchange some kind of deal with terrorists who handle drugs after this match.'

'What the hell is he doing here, then?' Alex asked, bewildered. Sean chuckled. 'Beats me. Now shut up, he's coming.' As he reached down to draw his phone out of his bag to check the mission, his arm brushed against Alex's. He didn't flinch but Alex inwardly squirmed. Oh man. This was going to be a _long _night.

**A/N: I was happy writing this chapter because I like it when characters realise they're in love. It makes it interesting to write. I hope this story isn't too boring, If it is, tell me and I'll spice it up... but it will be very spiced up in the next few chapters, trust me on that, but that's all the hints your getting. Plus, all the chapters I've uploaded I've already written, now it's time to get to the hard stuff: writing and keeping up with updating. :/ hmmm... **

**ANYWAY**

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO: read and review! :)**


	5. Alleyway Happenings

**A/N: I know, this is a fast update but I REALLY WANTED TO UPDATE WITH SPICE! Yup, there is a loooot of spicyness in this chapter ! :D :D Plus, I need to figure out what's gonna be happening with the actual missoin so uh... yeah :D **

**DISCLAIMER: No. No I don't. I don't own them. I wish I did. I really do. Siiigh. Buuut I don't. Aand I never will. :/ **

After a long, pointless and practically endless game, Alex was _extremely _relieved to finally get to do something productive in terms of the mission. They'd been following Palferce to toilets, food stands and accidently running into him, Alex was relieved to do something that wouldn't involve Palferce eyeing her up. The game ended and she felt Sean kick her gently. They both got to their feet, grabbing their bags, pretending to talk animatedly on the game.

'That,' Alex said through her teeth as she rested her head on Sean's shoulder, 'was boring as hell.'

'Even I have to agree,' Sean said with a sigh, following her act and wrapping his arm around her. 'And I _like_ soccer.' He paused. 'He's going out the back entrance of the stadium.'

'I'll grab the car, you follow him,' Alex decided. 'I'll pick you up.' She hesitated before saying 'Be careful.' She nodded her head towards his gun that was in his jacket pocket. He gave her a small smile. 'I will,' he promised, giving her a quick squeeze. 'I'm not planning on being taken out by this creep.' He hurried off, leaving Alex with a strange bubbling inside. She shook it off, cursing herself as she pushed past people to get to the car park. She pulled open the door, ducking inside, boosting the engine and slamming her foot down on the accelerator. The car zoomed forwards, the tires squealing as she sped through the parking lot and made a sharp turn into the side street. Sean was waiting there, tapping his foot impatiently. The moment he saw the car, he ran up, throwing the door open and jumping inside. 'Go, go, go!' he ordered and Alex pressed her foot down on the accelerator again. The car swept past the stadium, tailing a sleek, black limo.

'Slow down...' Sean said. Alex did as she was told, knowing that now, she had to be a normal passenger just traveling down this road. She tightened her hand around the steering wheel. 'God, I hate him,' she said through her teeth. Sean frowned. 'Who...Palferce?'

Alex nodded. 'He tried to feel me up when I was getting another hot dog. Sleaze. He was getting his eye on me the whole time.' Alex could've sworn she saw Sean's hand curl into a fist. He grimaced. 'Yeah,' he said tonelessly. 'Well. There are lots of guys like that in the world. At least we get a shot to put one of them behind bars.'

'Careful, he's stopping,' Alex said suddenly. She pressed down on the brake. They were in a dingy alleyway.

'Come on,' Sean said, ducking under the car door to get outside. 'Hand on the gun.'

Alex nodded, placing her hand on the handle of her gun.

'Where the hell is my stuff?' Palferce was yelling from the entrance to the building. 'You said it'd be here! I need to get it to Marvin by tomorrow!'

'I'm sorry,' somebody whimpered. 'I uh...I couldn't get it...I didn't have enough money. If you could give it to me...?'

'You want me to give you the money?' Palferce said, unimpressed. 'Oh _God_.'

Alex suddenly stepped in a puddle and she hissed to herself. The sound of water echoed through the alleyway. Sean gave her a _look_. 'Shh,' he ordered, looking worried as he glanced over at Palferce. 'We've got to find out where he's going to bomb is going to be set off...' As if right on cue, Palferce kicked something. 'Without the drugs for Marv, I can't get what I need to bomb Harris's HQ! Now what am I going to do?'

There was a murmur of voices and then a gunshot. It hit a wall...Alex could tell from the sound of crumbling bricks.

'You listen to me, now,' Palferce growled. 'You get me those drugs by tomorrow morning, nine sharp, or you will no longer be in my service. And you know what happens to people who no longer become necessary to me.'

'Oh God,' Sean breathed. 'I think we've uncovered more than just a planned bombing...'

'I think we've uncovered criminals who are trying to outdo each other,' Alex rephrased.

'Let's go,' Palferce said snappily. By this point, Sean and Alex had edged closer and closer to Palferce's location to try and hear him clearer. Sean grabbed Alex's arm to pull her back to the car but stopped abruptly when he saw Palferce's men who were gathering around the entrance to escort him back to his limo.

'He's coming!' Alex hissed. 'Oh my God...we're gonna get caught and completely blow this. I can't _afford _to blow this, Sean, I need that information!'

'Kiss me, now!' Sean said suddenly. Alex stopped. '_What_? Are you crazy...? Palferce's coming and you want me to _kiss _you _again_...' She was silenced by Sean's lips on hers. He pushed her into the wall and at first, all Alex could think was _what the hell? _but then, her eyes fluttered to a close and her arms found themselves locking around his neck as she kissed him back. Somehow, his hands ended around her waist. She wove her own into his chocolate brown spikes of hair, smiling slightly as he pulled her closer to him.

'Ugh, young people these days,' a voice muttered and Alex realised what Sean's plan had been. Palferce wouldn't look twice at them if they were having a steamy make out session. The moment the footsteps began to get softer, Alex pushed Sean away, despite her feelings.

'Understand, now?' Sean asked, sounding slightly breathless. Alex nodded, her lips still tingling. Her back had dampened by the rainwater on the wall of the alleyway and the base of her boots were tinted with water stains.

'Alex...' Sean began uncertainly. It was obvious he wanted to _talk this out _because it was going to affect their partnership. Alex's heart was pounding. His hair was falling handsomely across his forehead, his dark brown eyes gazing at her anxiously. She wanted _so badly _to do what was right like Nikita had taught her and let things be...talk it out...promise him, okay, this never happened but without even processing her actions, Alex grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him towards her again, pressing her lips against his. Without hesitation, he was kissing her again and Alex's hands rested against his abdomen. Silently, she appreciated the abs underneath that Man-U t-shirt of his. He broke away suddenly, resting his forehead against hers. 'Alex,' he said again but this time, his eyes were twinkling with a grin.

'Mm hm?'

'I really love you.'

'Oh, I know...what's not to love?' And with a smirk, she leaned forward and kissed him again.

–**(*)– **

When Alex awoke the next morning, there was a strong, muscular arm around her waist. She nudged the body behind her. 'Sean. Wake up. It's five thirty. We've got to be at Division in an hour to report mission progress so far.'

'Screw the mission,' Sean mumbled, groaning as the light hit his eyes. He pulled the covers over his head and Alex bit back a smile. She gently pulled the duvet back, leaning down and kissing his lips lightly. She made a move to get out of bed and get ready but Sean pulled her back down, kissing her fiercely. Alex broke away, gazing up at him. Somehow, he'd flipped her over and was now hovering above her.

'We've really got to get ready,' she said.

'And I really want to stay here,' Sean said, kissing the top of her nose. Alex giggled and she saw Sean's eyes flash with a smile. 'Five more minutes,' he requested.

'Fine,' Alex said with an eye roll, locking her elbow around one of his arms and throwing him off her and onto the other side of the bed. He groaned as he landed on his back. 'Jesus, you could've just pushed me off.'

Alex swung her legs out of bed but he grabbed her arm. 'Five more minutes _with_ you?' he asked, pulling the puppy dog look. Alex ignored it, shaking her arm out of his. 'Nope,' she said, smirking as his face fell. Her phone started to ring shrilly and she picked it up from the table across the room, answering the call. 'Hello?'

'Alex, it's Amanda.'

'Hey Amanda,' Alex said, shooting a _look _at Sean. 'What do you need?'

'Are you and Sean still coming in this morning? I need a mission update. All I heard from Sean last night was that Palferce wasn't going to bomb anybody today but you had to meet him back at the alleyway at nine.'

'We'll be there in an hour,' Alex promised, hanging up before dropping to her knees to try and find her jeans.

'They're under the bed,' Sean said, sounding amused. 'I remember kicking them there.'

'Oh, shut it,' Alex chastised, her cheeks tinting red as she reached under the bed to grab the jeans. She retrieved them, checking the time on her phone before tossing it onto the bed and pulling the jeans on. 'Sean, please for the love of God, get out of bed!'

'_No_...I'm tired...we were out until past midnight doing the freaking mission!'

Alex suddenly grinned and leaned over the bed. 'For me?' she asked, batting her eyelashes. Sean swore under his breath. 'You better not play that card while we're in Division,' he muttered, crawling out of the bed and reaching down to the floor to find his own phone.

'Speaking of us in Division,' Alex said. 'While we're in there, this never happened. Recruits and agents are trained to notice certain types of behaviour. No longing looks, no stolen kisses, nothing, okay?'

'Done,' Sean promised. 'Don't forget...Oversight has its own set of rules about relationships.' He grimaced, kicking open his closet door to find a suit to wear.

'Why do you always wear suits?' Alex asked curiously, finding her singlet and slipping it on.

'Oversight protocol,' explained Sean. 'It makes us look powerful.'

'And sexy,' Alex smirked, twirling out of the room, Sean's eyes following her until she was gone. Alex laughed at herself as she headed to her own room, finding a clean shirt and putting on as she pulled the cereal out of the cabinet. She reached up to grab a bowl but another hand got there first and Alex rolled her eyes. 'Miss me already?'

'A lot,' Sean answered, kissing her cheek. 'Have I mentioned how much I love you?'

'You could stand to mention it more,' Alex said, ducking out of his arms back to the counter where the cereal was. Sean pulled himself up so he was sitting on the counter. 'Alexandra Udinov,' he said seriously. 'I am madly in love with you.'

Alex tried to stomach the pounding in her heart. His dark brown eyes were gazing into her blue ones and he said it in all seriousness...it made her feel faint. She leaned up on her tiptoes, bringing his head down so he could kiss him. 'I love you too,' she smiled. 'Now, get dressed or we'll never get to Division.'

Sean did a double take at her words, blinking before narrowing his eyes. 'You'd better hold up on that,' he warned playfully.

'We'll see...' Alex teased, spinning round to get the milk, having to remind herself that this was all real and at the moment...she really was living in paradise.

–**)**(– **

**A/N: YEAH BABY THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! :D spiiice alright! Well, I hope it was spice enough. I couldn't keep them apart any longer... :) **

**You know what to do: Read and review. **


	6. Guardians and Pale Fire

**A/N: Sorry about not uploading! I've been busy OBSESSING OVER THE LATEST EPISODES. 2X12. SALEX OVERLOAD. EEEEEEP. Oookay, I'm done(: Well, this chapter kinda rewrites the last couple of episodes, adding things in from the story and twists things my way! After that, because of the sudden twist of the tv series itself, this story will probably become completely AU. Arrgh. That's the problem with trying to write multi chapt fics while the TV show is still running. Oh well. You don't want to hear that. :) **

**DISCLAIMER: ...uuuum...NO they're STILL not mine.**

'You son of a bitch!'

Alex glanced at Sean as the insult rang through the corridors of Division. Moments later, there was a loud yell and shouts exploded from the training room.

'Let's go,' Sean said with a sigh and the partners ran towards the exclamations. Niall was on the ground, another recruit at his throat, a fight going down on the sparring mat. Alex recognised the other recruit as Ray...a boy who was about Niall's age. Neither had a very bad temper but somehow, both were throwing unbelievably strong hits at each other. Niall ducked away from Ray's punch, kicking him in the stomach and throwing him onto the mat.

'You'll regret this, dick,' he growled, handing Ray a well aimed punch to the face.

'Break it up, now!' Karen, one of the handlers shouted from the top of the staircase. When her words had no effect on either recruit, she began hurrying down the staircase. Alex and Sean rushed after her...no one person was strong enough to hold back recruits trained for as long as Ray and Niall had been. Alex grabbed Niall, as did Sean, pulling him back from Ray as Karen and a couple of other recruits dragged Ray back.

'What the hell is going on?' Karen shrieked angrily. 'You two are not only my best recruits at the moment...you are best friends! What is going on between you?'

'He's a dirty, low life, son of a bitch!' Niall snapped.

'He can't accept that he's got noone and there's nothing left for him on the outside!' Ray shot back. Niall gave an angered growl through his teeth, trying to break away from Alex and Sean's hold but they just tightened it.

'Alright everyone, what is going on?' came the cool, uncaring voice of Amanda. Alex grimaced as the sound of stiletto heels came clicking through the training room.

'Just a fight,' Alex said, glaring at both recruits. 'It's nothing major. We can sort out it out.'

'No, _they _can sort it out,' Amanda said. 'You and Sean need to be talking to me. You have somebody to spy on at nine.' She turned her back on the recruits, Alex and Sean exchanging rolled eyes as they followed her to her office.

'What is going on with Palferce?' Amanda demanded once in her office. Alex sighed, flopping down in an armchair. 'He needed drugs for some crim named Marvin. According to what we heard, Marvin would've given him the bomb when he handed over the drugs. He's got someone getting the drugs for him. He wanted to bomb some guy named Harris's HQ.'

'HQ is assumed to be headquarters,' Amanda said slowly. 'So we're talking about criminals outdoing each other. Like gangsters in the 1930s. Oh...fantastic.'

'So what do we do now?' Alex asked. 'I mean, now I get how this guy has intel on Gogol and Semak but now how do we approach taking him down?'

'Same way,' Sean said before Amanda could speak. 'We tail him. Overhear conversations. And hopefully take down all the criminals he's in league with.'

'Wow, this is actually a _good _mission,' Alex said sarcastically, ignoring Amanda's frosty look.

'It _is _a good mission,' Sean agreed. 'So, that's why you're going to see it out through to the end.'

'Unless Palferce has somehow involved Gogol and they pierce a bullet through my head without me realising what's happening before it's too late,' Alex muttered so only Sean could here. He flicked the back of her head. 'Please don't say things like that,' he muttered back, just as quietly.

'It's seven fifteen,' Amanda said. 'You two can spend the rest of your time before your appointment with Palferce training in hand to hand combat and surveying the weapons you may need to use. I really would prefer you to stay in Division.'

As soon as the two were out of the office, Alex murmured 'Yes, ice queen.'

Sean laughed. 'Hey, do you think we can check on Niall and Ray? I really want to know what that scrap was about.'

Alex was about to agree when her phone rang. She glanced at it. Unknown number...but she could tell by the starting numbers that it was Nikita. She sighed. 'Sean – can you find out for me? I've got to take this.'

Sean looked confused but he nodded. Alex hurried down to the basement where she knew Division had no cameras or bugs because it was where Amanda did her 'dirty torturing work'. Alex answered the call. 'Nikita?'

'Alex. You're in a relationship with Sean. Really?'

Alex did a double take. H...how? And why did Nikita sound _amused_? 'How the hell did you know?'

'Alex,' Nikita said, mocking hurt. 'The moment you said that you were staying in his house, I got Owen to set up cameras in very discreet places.'

'In the _bedroom_?' Alex yelped in horror.

'No, not in the bedrooms!' Nikita protested. 'And now that you've said that, I'm glad we didn't! We just saw you acting all lovey dovey in the kitchen this morning. Alex – he's _Oversight_!'

'Yes, but he's Oversight with looming doubts,' Alex insisted. 'I've shaken him up by telling him the truth. Oversight and Division have been feeding him lies and he doesn't know what to believe anymore. It beats me why he's still with them.'

'Here's the answer,' Nikita said. 'His mother. She's Oversight. Senator Madeline Pierce.'

Alex's stomach clenched and she felt sick. _What_? Had this possibly just been a lie...? She staggered backwards, leaning against the cold, stone wall.

'Alex?' Nikita asked anxiously.

'D...do you think it's all a lie?' Alex whispered. Nikita didn't reply at first. 'Personally?' she asked with a sigh, 'No. I think it's genuine.'

'Hang on!' Alex said suddenly, back tracking to something Nikita had said earlier. 'Why did you get _Owen _to put the cameras in the house? Where's Michael?'

Nikita hesitated. Alex waited impatiently for an answer, tapping her foot against the floor.

'Alex, I'll text you the location of our new safe house,' Nikita said finally. 'We need to talk in person.'

–**(*)– **

Four days later, Alex sat on the couch in the safe house, twirling a piece of string around her fingers. How had everything gone from resembling perfect to as shitty as the druggie phase in just four days? The same day as Nikita's phone call, Alex and Sean and easily shut down Palferce's schemes and everyone in his friends and enemies circle all went to prison for a _long time. _Amanda was pleased and had nothing to complain about. Niall and Ray were put in a Division Detention like programme for a couple of weeks. Nobody had managed to really work out what the fight had been about except Karen who wasn't spilling the beans. And that's when Amanda informed Alex that she had whereabouts of Semak. He was living in the old Udinov house.

Alex wanted to kill someone. He had ordered a hit on her family, taken her father's company and now he was _living _in their _house_? Amanda refused to allow Alex to go to Russia and take him down and Alex knew why. The moment Semak was dead, Alex had no more use of Division and Amanda couldn't get her to do any dirty work anymore. Alex was pretty sure that Sean sensed something was up. Not just about Semak...about what Nikita had told her. She hadn't told him anything but she knew she was acting differently. That's why, he was stunned when she told him what she had been planning for two days. Screw Amanda, she was going to Russia and she was putting a bullet through Semak's head. Sean protested...of course, but she said that it was the only way she was going to be able to move on past this point in her life.

'You're not going to be able to get in to Russia in the first place,' reminded Sean.

'Niko's gonna help me,' Alex said flatly, shoving the tablet towards him. He picked it up, his nose wrinkled in confusion but his eyes shadowed with horror when he saw her plan.

'No,' he said immediately. His voice was hoarse and strangled...leading Alex to believe Nikita for a moment, that his love for her was real.

'Not a chance,' he said, standing up. 'Alex, _please._'

'I've got to try,' she said, not meeting his gaze and grabbing her leather jacket from the cupboard. She glanced back at him. He'd returned to looking at the article in the tablet.

_Sex workers deported. _

His face was defeated. Alex sighed, slipping on the jacket. She wasn't going to let her feelings get in the way. Not this time. This had to be done.

The next morning, as she pocketed a gun, she looked up to see Sean blocking the doorway.

'Not again,' she began but he cut her off.

'Look,' he said, 'I know I can't stop you going so at least take this. For luck.' He handed her a leather pouch. Frowning, Alex took it, sliding the contents into the palm of her hand. Her breath hitched in her throat. 'My father's watch,' she said quietly.

'I don't think anyone in Evidence will notice it's gone,' Sean replied. Alex gave him her first real smile in days. 'Thank you.'

And then she left.

Niko had contacts, contacts he'd said he wished he didn't have, contacts which put Alex on a private flight on a private jet to Russia, getting her there quicker than any commercial airline ever would. He'd warned her that a trader would be there to pick up her and all the other girls on that plane and that she would either have to go along with him or take him out single handed to get on her own path. She chose option two. Easier.

With the trader lying on the concrete, two bullets lodged in his chest, Alex robbed him of all his money (which added up to more than she'd ever had on her at once) and split it. She gave half to the group of shock ridden, astonished girls who stood there in slutty dresses and pocketed the rest. She scribbled down Niko's number, speaking in Russian to the girls.

'Call this man,' she said. 'He will help you get new identities and start a fresh life.'

Then, she ran.

It took her all night, but finally, after stealing a couple of cars and running the rest of the way, she made it to the road closest to the house she used to be able to call home. She snaked her way through the forest that she knew off the back of her hand, dodging trees and shrubs until eventually, the peaks of the house came into view. By morning, she'd made it to the house. However, before she could even blink, the moment she stepped into the grounds, guns were pointed at her head and she felt a strong hand on her neck, pulling her hair. She winced knowing it was useless to try and fight because her head would be blown off as soon as she tried. So she tried to think of a plan of escape...

However, as the gunmen turned to head back to the house with Alex as the prisoner, guns went flying and all four men were down. Alex, through instinct, had jabbed her captor in the gut as soon as the gunmen had been attacked. She had wrapped her arm around the captor's shoulder, throwing him to the ground. She reached for his gun, whipping round and pointing it at her saviour, dropping it though when she saw who it was.

'_Nikita_!' she breathed in relief. 'Wh...what are you even doing here?'

'Trying to get the black box that Ari took from us,' Nikita said through her teeth. 'These men are Gogol. Semak's got them surrounding the house. You really shouldn't be here.'

'I have to kill him!' Alex hissed. 'You know that!'

'You don't know everything,' Nikita said heavily. 'Come on.' She grabbed Alex's arm, pulling her back into the safe shadows of the trees.

'Nikita, wait!' Alex demanded. 'What else don't I know? What else could there be?'

'Alex...' Nikita said. '...your mother is still alive.'

Alex's eyes widened. '_What_? Then how the hell can you stop me from going in there? I have to get her!'

'Alex!' Nikita ordered. 'She's alive because Semak didn't want her dead! She's alive because she was having an affair with him!'

Alex froze. And without warning, suddenly punched Nikita in the side of the face, threw her to the ground and raced towards the house, head pounding. That was all she remembered.

–**(*)– **

When she'd woken up, she was in the safe house. Nikita explained that she'd found her mother but Katya had believed that she was mentally unstable and that's why Semak wanted her. To apparently _help _her. Ari had gotten hold of her but Nikita pulled her away from the line of fire and the two managed to easily get past the guards and security measures and escape Russia.

'Why can't I remember any of it?' Alex asked, rubbing her head.

'Because a lot happened in the space of 24 hours,' Nikita said, smiling slightly.

Now, Alex was sitting on that same couch, gazing out the window at the pitch black night. Birkhoff was on the couch opposite, clicking away on his laptop, not even looking up. Alex glanced back at the kitchen where Michael and Nikita were talking. He'd just got back and Alex could tell things weren't really going well. She stared back out the window aimlessly but one thing caught her eye. A flash. A flash she'd seen before. A flash of a sniper rifle. She looked away to make sure whoever the shooter was hadn't seen her looking for too long. She got to her feet, pushing hair away from her face and slipping into the room she was staying in. She pulled on her jacket and boots, grabbing a gun. She exited the house through the back door, quietly making her way down the beach. She saw the set up of the sniper and made her advance slower. One of the three friends she had inside was the target. An arm moved down to the trigger and without even processing her actions, Alex launched at the shooter. His hand slipped down onto the trigger but Alex had knocked the sniper to the side and knew from the exclamations inside that nobody had been hit. She threw a punch down at the intruder, a gasp catching in her throat when she saw who it was.

'You son of a...' She grabbed his arms, punching him again.

'Alex!' Sean tried to say, pushing her off and jumping to his feet but she was already on her feet, ready to hit him again. He slid his legs across, knocking her over and holding both her wrists in his hands, digging his elbows into her ribs.

'Alex!' he begged. '_Stop_!'

But he collapsed and fell to the damp sand as a sharp blow hit him on the side of the head. He lay limply as the water lapped at his feet. Nikita helped Alex up, glaring at Sean.

Alex wiped specks of blood off her cheek. 'This is the worst week of my life,' she growled.

–**)**(– **

**A/N: Weeell? I may or may not involve Clean Sweep, I'm not sure. I want to be able to get Alex to be like the cool big sis that saves Niall but I'm not certain on anything. **

**You know what to do, read and review because reviews are absolute freaking LOVE and they make me smile(: **

**-Chimi**


	7. Sanctuary Interrogation

**A/N: Heeey(: Thanks for the positive feedback on the last chapter...it means everything! So pretty much this chapter is Sean's "interrogation" my way. I will never be able to live up to and recreate the amazingness that was the actual interrogation in 2x12. That was Salex heaven. Siiiiigh(: Anyway, I decided that YES I am going to involve Clean Sweep because I had some Salex ideas for the actual saving of Division...that and I don't want Niall to get killed :) Okay, so I'm gonna stop rambling and let you read!**

**DISCLAIMER: uh...last time I checked...it was a NO. :'(**

When Sean woke, he felt pain coursing through his wrists. His head was stinging and he felt shivery...

He opened one eye and noticed that he'd been rid of his wetsuit. Huh. His hands and legs were bound against a chair and his head was still pulsing uncontrollably. He squeezed his eyes shut as a tremor of cold air whipped past his exposed arms.

'He's awake,' Birkhoff announced and immediately, Sean was surrounded.

'You lying, manipulative asshole,' Alex spat.

'Alex, it's not what you think...' Sean began but he was interrupted by a loud slap across his face. He winced. He supposed he did sort of deserve that.

'Where's your strike team?' Nikita demanded. 'Where's your backup?'

'There isn't any,' mumbled Sean, avoiding Alex's death glare. Michael furrowed his eyebrows. 'No backup. No tracker. No strike team. Why? Why would you take that risk?'

Sean didn't answer. He just shifted his gaze so that he was looking directly at Alex. Her features hardened. 'How did you find me, huh?' she said harshly. 'How did you even know I'd meet up with Nikita?'

'I didn't,' admitted Sean. 'But I saw you crush that phone out on the street. It was the same sort of phone you showed us that Nikita used. I figured you were still in touch with her and would run into her at some point.'

'How did you find me?' Alex hissed. Sean felt guilt swirl around in the pit of his stomach. This, he was _not _proud of. He nodded his head towards the watch, looking down at his feet. He heard Alex's breath tremble. 'No,' she whispered. She was practically begging. '_No._'

'I'm sorry,' he said quietly. Another, much harder, blow hit him across the face.

'My father's watch!' Alex shrieked. 'I can't believe you!'

'He's Oversight,' Birkhoff reminded. 'We told you so.' He suddenly stood up. 'H...hey, Alex, don't...Alex, just give the watch to me. You don't have to crush it. I can get the tracker out.'

Shaking, Alex nodded, tossing Birkhoff the watch which he easily caught. She took one, seething look at Sean before storming away to help Birkhoff with the watch and Sean's phone.

'You deserved that, you know,' Nikita said, sounding just as hating as Alex.

'Yeah...I know,' Sean murmured.

'Was she just your cover?' Michael asked tonelessly. 'Is that all she was to you?'

Sean saw out of the corner of his eye, Nikita's stance waver. Daniel Monroe. He was only ever supposed to be her cover. Sean knew the story. He stole a glance at Alex, who wasn't looking up but he could see that she was listening intently, almost fearing his answer.

'Well?' Michael demanded.

'No,' Sean shot back. 'She was never just my cover. She was never supposed to be part of the plan.'

'Great,' Alex said sarcastically. 'So now using me was a spontaneous decision. You could've at least told me about your mother, you know.'

'My mothe...' Sean wrinkled his nose in confusion. 'How the hell did you...?' His face turned impassive as he looked over at Nikita who was still pointing the gun at him. 'Of course. _You _told her.'

'And I'm glad as hell that she did!' Alex tried not to yell.

'Alex,' Nikita said, pulling her aside. 'We're not getting anywhere. You try 'n get something out of him.'

'No way,' Alex began to protest but Nikita shook her head. 'Alex, you're the only one he's going to talk to.'

Alex sighed. 'Yeah. Okay. I guess.'

Nikita gestured to Michael to join Birkhoff by the computers while Alex pulled up a chair, sitting opposite Sean.

'I never wanted to hurt you,' Sean said immediately.

'Good try,' Alex replied coolly. Sean slouched back into the chair. 'Alex,' he said softly, the same tone that it was when he'd spoken to her three days ago, his eyes gentle and warm. 'You were never supposed to get hurt. Dammit, I was never supposed to even become your friend.'

'So...what? When you do, you take that as an opportunity to sleep with me to get to Nikita?'

'No.'

Alex leaned forward. 'You realise I will never forgive you for this?'

Inside, Sean felt as if a sledge hammer had suddenly shattered something inside of him but he kept a straight face. 'Fine,' he said through grit teeth. 'At least tell me what happened in Russia.' He noticed her posture change suddenly. 'I followed your progress for a while, what happened?'

'Something came up,' Alex said, fiddling with the zip of her jacket. 'My mother. She's still alive...living with Semak. He keeps her locked up and stuffed with pills.'

'Hang on, your mother's _alive_?' Sean gaped, his eyes widening. 'She's his prisoner?'

'Not exactly,' Alex said heavily. Sean nearly smiled. 'Well. You can't judge family the way you judge other people.'

'Oh yeah, how's that working out for you?' Alex said with a raised eyebrow.

'So far so good,' Sean grinned. Alex rolled her eyes, a smile hinting in her features. 'Who were you trying to kill?' she asked suddenly. Sean chewed on his bottom lip, glancing at Nikita.

'Why?' Alex asked.

'She's trying to kill my mother.'

'What?' Nikita said in confusion. 'I've never killed an Oversight member! And what did you even think was going to happen when you killed me...and the rest of us?'

'You could go back to your Seal Unit?' Michael mocked.

'They know if they go after me, I'll go straight to the authorities,' Sean said flatly.

'You wouldn't even _make it _that far!' Michael said, in all seriousness this time. 'Not even your mother could help you. If she protested too much, she'd suffer the same fate as her son.'

Alex noticed Sean's eyes flicker with what seemed to be worry and apprehension.

'Oi, shipwreck!' Birkhoff called. 'Did you know you had a bug in your phone?'

'_What_?' Sean and Alex said in unison.

'Looks like an Oversight one,' said Nikita, leaning down to check out what Birkhoff had in the tweezers.

'They've been recording my calls?' Sean breathed.

'They've been tracking you whenever you have your phone _on_,' Birkhoff corrected. 'You didn't know?'

'Sure as hell, I didn't know!' Sean said indignantly. 'If I did, I wouldn't be using that phone!' He narrowed his eyes. 'I'm just wondering why you aren't celebrating already.'

'Celebrating?' Alex echoed with a scoff. 'Why would we be celebrating?'

'Because of Clean Sweep,' Sean said, looking confused. 'Surely you guys know about it?'

When the other four exchanged blank looks, Sean groaned, leaning back in the chair. 'Uh oh.'

'Sean,' Michael began threateningly.

'I'm telling you,' Sean said, 'don't worry. Look, when Division was built, they wired it up with gas cylinders under the building. There's a briefcase in Oversight's possession that if they activate, the gasses will be released into Division and every single person inside will be killed with nobody ever knowing what really happened. Oversight told Percy to ensure that Clean Sweep was a failsafe in case Division operations got too out of hand to control. Oversight's planning on executing Clean Sweep within the hour. My mother's trying to stop it but she's just one person.'

Alex swallowed in disbelief, bringing a hand up to her head to push back loose strands of hair. Michael collapsed onto the couch, looking faint. Birkhoff dropped the tracking chip, taking a long gulp of beer. Nikita just stood there, staring at Sean, shocked.

'We've got to help them,' she said finally.

'I thought you wanted to take down Division,' Sean scoffed.

'Yeah, Percy and Amanda and the other controlling sons of bitches who actually know and have control over what they're doing,' Birkhoff interjected.

'Those recruits and those agents were us once,' Michael agreed. 'They don't have a choice.'

'What do we do?' Alex asked, finally speaking.

'Call my mother,' Sean said, surprising them all. 'I'll be your leverage. Bargain against Clean Sweep to give me back to them. I have their identities and secrets. They won't want to risk that.'

Birkhoff glanced at Nikita for confirmation. She nodded, picking the phone up off the table and waiting for Sean to recite the number.

'Sean! Where the hell are you? The other members are about to initiate Clean Sweep...'

'Mom,' Sean said quietly. 'They got me.'

There was a long silence.

'What do they want?' Madeline asked.

'That depends what you have to offer,' Nikita said, pulling the phone away from Sean's mouth. 'We will...' Her words were drowned out by the sudden clatter of gunfire from a machine gun and yells and exclamations from another room.

'Mom!' Sean shouted, panicked. Then, the voices came out slightly muffled. Alex placed a hand on Sean's shoulder. 'Don't say anything, she's put her phone in her pocket,' she whispered. Sean, his eyes burning with worry, nodded.

'Now listen, Amanda,' came an unfamiliar voice, 'you're going to do as I say or I will execute operation Clean Sweep, immediately.'

'Amanda?' Michael mouthed with a frown.

'Probably on the phone with her,' Birkhoff said, listening intently.

'Wait...I recognise that voice!' Michael said, looking up. 'That was one of the guardians who got away!'

Understanding dawned on everyone's faces.

'Percy,' Nikita said, sounding oddly defeated. Alex exchanged an astonished look with Sean before turning back to her mentor. 'So. What do we do now?'

–**)**(– **

**A/N: Hahaha, I'm evil, a bit of a cliffie. I hoped this wasn't too boring. I'll try and update as soon as possible but reviews just push me that little bit closer to my computer, y'know? ;P **

**Ya know what to do, read and review...reviews are looove.**

**-Chimi**


	8. The Two Pairs

**A/N: Yaay! You like! Wow, I have no self confidence. Thank goodness last chapter wasn't boring as hell. I feel it was some of my lesser work. :/ Aaaanyway. New chapter and it's a teensy bit fluffy at the end:) Just because I feel two chapters without Salex is torture enough. Hahaha. I have no patience. THAT'S WHY I HATE WAITING FOR FEB THIRD okay, that's it. **

**DISCLAIMER: noooo. Otherwise today would be feb third. Or today would be nikita. Y'know, whichever fits.**

With a huge sigh, Nikita tossed the phone away as the call went dead and turned to the others. 'There's nothing else we can do,' she said heavily. 'We help them.'

'Who's _them_?' Birkhoff asked, looking confused.

'We're not helping Percy,' Michael said firmly. Nikita shook her head. 'No. Not Percy. The others in Division. Oversight. We take down Percy's guardians and stop whatever plan he has.'

'I'm guessing his Division or no Division,' Sean spoke up. 'Sounds like him.' He was surprised...and relieved, that Alex didn't give him a punch to keep him quiet. Nikita tilted her head in agreement of Sean's words. 'Yeah, that does sound like Percy. And with Amanda mucking up as much as she is...'

'Otherwise they wouldn't want to execute Clean Sweep,' pointed out Alex.

'So what, we're talking about _saving Division _here?' Birkhoff said incredulously. 'Come on! We're trying to kill them!'

'Think of this as a detour,' Alex rephrased, avoiding Sean's eyes that were twinkling with a smile that only his eyes portrayed. Nikita folded her arms. 'Birkhoff, keep the cellphone wired up to your computers. See what you can get out of the rest of the call and the conversations. Sean, I need the address of the Oversight meeting house. That's the only way we can save them.'

Sean groaned. He nodded dejectedly over to his wetsuit. The address is in one of the inner pockets.'

'Nikita and I will go down to the Oversight meeting house and see what the situation is,' announced Michael. 'We'll give you information from what we can see and meanwhile, Alex...' Michael hesitated, his eyes boring suspiciously into Sean before saying '...I want you and Sean to be the ones to evacuate all people inside Division. They don't know Sean's on our side...and neither do they know that you've been with us, Alex. All they know is that both of you have vanished from their radar and now, you're back to save them.'

'If they get too suspicious,' Alex said, rounding on Sean, 'you convinced me to help get them out by using the _'it'll help you get Zetrov back' _card.'

'Okay,' Sean complied. He figured it would be easier to go along with everything...especially with everyone kinda hating his guts. 'But uh...I'm gonna need to be untied to help you with that...'

'If you make a move to escape, I'll shoot you in the head,' Michael warned. Carefully, Alex sliced through the bonds on his hands and feet before abandoning the knife and walking off. Sean sat up gingerly, rubbing his wrists with a wince. 'She really does hate me, huh?'

'Yep,' Nikita said flatly, shoving a machine gun into his hands. 'There'll be spare clothes in the room down the hall and first to your left. Go.'

Sean checked the gun was loaded (just in case) and slipped into the room Nikita had directed him to. There were three racks with clothes hanging on them. One rack for Michael and Birkhoff...and of course, two racks for Alex and Nikita just because they were women. Sean rolled his eyes, grabbing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt...relieved that he didn't have to wear a suit. They were okay...for the first two months. Then you just began to look like corporate executive sleaze...

_Like Palferce, _Sean added mentally. He pulled on the t-shirt, running his fingers through his hair. His left eye was aching from where Alex had punched him...repeatedly. It was the one place she'd decided to aim her fist while tackling him outside and was also the same spot she'd thrown the angered punch when finding out his tracking plan with her father's watch. As he went over the reasons with himself, he realised, yeah...he really did deserve Alex's hate.

'Ready?' came her voice from the doorway. He glanced over his shoulder. She'd changed her shoes and her jacket. Sean guessed they were going to be on foot most of the way and her jacket must be one of her famous bullet proof ones.

'Yeah,' Sean replied, reaching for the gun and following her out of the room.

'You two ready to go?' Nikita asked.

'All set,' Alex said with a nod. 'Are you two gonna take the motorbike?'

'Quickest way,' Michael explained, stowing away a gun beneath his jacket. 'You two take the car for the longest way you can. Then you'll have to go on foot to avoid being spotted. You both know how to get in and out of Division, unlike the recruits. Get as many people as possible out of that building.'

'Is there any way we could leave Amanda and Percy in there?' Alex asked hopefully.

'Well you can't leave Percy in there,' said Sean. All eyes turned to him.

'Why not?' Nikita asked. 'Because we'd rather shoot him in the head?'

'No...' Sean said slowly. 'Because the minute his heart stops beating, every single content of all the black boxes gets uploaded and chaos breaks out in the country...'

'Hang on, _what_?' Michael gasped.

'Percy has a dead man's chip in his heart!' Sean repeated. 'Didn't you know?'

Michael, Alex, Birkhoff and Nikita all exchanged exasperated looks. _Now _how would they kill Percy?

'Can we still leave Amanda in there?' Alex begged, breaking the silence. Nikita chuckled but shook her head. 'Let's get a move on. We don't have much time. Birkhoff, keep in contact.'

'On it,' Birkhoff said, his eyes staring straight at his various computer screens.

With that, the two pairs hurried out of the safe house and went their separate ways.

–**(*)– **

Sean kept his eyes on the road, his fingers tightening around the steering wheel. Now, he was worried. Birkhoff hadn't managed to reconnect the call and all he'd retrieved from the now inactive security cameras in the now Oversight prison was a few flashes of images, one of them being all four Oversight members on their knees, hands up, with the guardians standing over the briefcase that executed Clean Sweep. Sean just wanted to get his mother out. That's all he'd ever wanted. Screw Oversight and Division and loyalty to the freaking country. He just wanted to get his mother out of the circle and find a way for Alex to forgive him. He was sick of the whole cat and mouse, cops and robbers, good and evil thing. He knew what he wanted. Oversight and Division taken down. And Nikita was doing that.

Sean sighed.

It seemed he might just have a new side to join.

He was startled out of his thought by Alex's gentle hand on his shoulder. He glanced over at her in the passenger seat.

'We'll get her,' she promised, her beautiful blue eyes soft and truthful. Sean smiled a bit. 'I guess,' he said, returning his attention to the road. He breathed out slowly. 'Thank you,' he said quietly. 'For not shooting me in the head for what I did.'

'We all do things for stupid reasons,' Alex said, looking down at her feet. 'It doesn't mean we don't deserve a bit of forgiveness.'

'Forgiveness?' Sean repeated, trying not to sound to hopeful.

'It means I'm not going to try and kill you in my sleep,' Alex clarified. Sean shrugged to himself. It was definitely a step up. They'd be driving for a while. A long while. And so now, when Sean saw the long stretch of green to their right with the Division building faintly visible in the distance, he pulled up the car and parked it in the shadow of the greenery. He leaned back in his seat, letting out a deep breath. 'Here goes nothing,' he muttered.

'Here goes practically _everything_,' Alex rephrased, reaching out to kick open the door.

'Alex...' Sean said softly. She stopped moving. '...I'm sorry.'

He heard her breath rattle out of her mouth shakily. 'I know,' she said so quietly it was hard to hear. He turned to his side, covering her hand with his. 'Alex,' he said again.

'Why, Sean?' she cried, tears shimmering in her eyes and she spun round, facing him. 'Why did you do it?'

'It...it wasn't like me,' Sean admitted.

'Which is why it worked,' Alex said bitterly.

'Hey,' said Sean, bringing a gentle hand up to her cheek. 'I never wanted to hurt you. I wanted to find a way to help you _and _keep my promise to my mother and protect her.' He sighed. 'It was harder than I thought.'

'No kidding, boy scout,' Alex shot back but Sean could see her smiling just a bit.

'With you, it was all real,' he said seriously. Alex really did smile this time. 'That's what Nikita said,' she commented with a small laugh. She leaned over the gap between the seats, kissing him softly.

'God dammit, you two!' Birkhoff shouted from his computers, through the ear pieces. 'You both are as bad as Michael and Niki! You lot need to remember to _turn your freaking bugs off_!'

–**)**(– **

**A/N: I looove Birkhoff(: I gotta warn yous, school starts for me again on the 1****st**** of Feb so pretty much, Imma be loaded with work this year so I'm gonna try my hardest to update as fast as possible but not making many promises. **

**HOWEVER. **

**There is still a week till then sooo...**

**You know what to do, read and review! **

**P.S.- Too cliched? Too fluffy? :/ **


	9. Attacker

**A/N: This is a teaser paragraph just because I don't want to leave you with nothing before school starts. It'll make barely any sense on its own but it will all be explained in due time...**

**Thank you for all your reviews, btw! They mean sooooooooooo much! I love you guys for it! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Uh...NO. I don't own Nikita otherwise today would be Feb 3****rd****... **

–**)**(– **

Alex winced as Nikita dabbed her upper right eye with some cleaned cotton wool. Out of her peripheral vision, she could see Sean and Birkhoff looking over microphone recordings and video footage of the area outside Division to try and get any whiff of the mysterious attacker. Sean's eyes averted from the screens and met hers. She could see the anger and anxiety burning in his dark, brown orbs. She gave him a small smile to try and indicate she was okay but the movement brought pain to her wound and he leaned back into the couch, sighing. With that, Sean swept past the computers and took a seat beside her, tilting her chin upwards so he could see the ugly scar by her left eye.

Nikita tossed the cotton wool into the bin, leaning against the armrest of the couch. 'Alex,' she said, 'what do you remember?'

'We've been _over _this!' Alex complained. 'I don't! I just remember doing a perimeter sweep after we got everyone out and I was going to meet Sean round the back so we could get out before Amanda got to us. Then, I heard someone say _'you weren't supposed to survive' _before I felt pain in my head and everything went black.'

'Same mystery attacker as last time, I'm guessing,' said Michael, closing the back door behind him. 'I did a sweep. Area's clean.'

'Whoever attacked you had to have been in Division while we were evacuating them,' Sean announced. 'Which means they must've been able to go in and out of Division if they were the same ones who attacked you three weeks ago when you had to move in with me.'

'Why would someone _inside _Division want to kill me?' wondered Alex aloud.

'Under Amanda's orders?' Birkhoff suggested. Sean shook his head. 'I doubt it. Amanda knew, or rather, _thought_, that Alex's information would get her Nikita and she was counting on their deal. I don't think she would've ordered your attack.'

'Plus, she sounded genuinely surprised when I called her that day,' added Alex. 'What about Percy? It's obvious he's managed to contact outsiders from his little cage.'

'Why would he help you then?' Nikita asked. Alex sighed, relaxing into the couch and bringing a hand gingerly up to her throbbing head. Suddenly, a flash coursed through her. She sat up straight, immediately drawing attention from everyone else.

'Alex, what's wrong?' Michael demanded. Sean's hand met her shoulder. Alex closed her eyes. The voice she'd heard. Why was it so familiar? She squeezed her eyelids tighter, urging herself to make the connection. Who was it? Who'd seen and attacked her? And then...it clicked.

Her eyes shot open and her heart pounded rapidly in her chest. She brought her legs up to her chest. _No. _She looked up, facing the others. Her words were quiet and partially incoherent due to her heavy breathing. 'I know who attacked me.'

**A/N: OOOH, Cliffie! :D I know, it made no sense. WHERE DID CLEAN SWEEP GO? You must be wondering, right? Well, it will all be explained soon enough! I just need, y'know, a few reviews to keep me going:) Only a week left until the next episode people! :D :D **


	10. Clean Sweep

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, guys! First of all, this author's note , let alone the chapter, has major spoilers for 2x13 so unless you want to know what happens, do NOT read.**

**So, this chapter has DEFINITELY been the hardest to write! I'm actually praying it makes sense. It kinda doesn't for me. What I'm doing is pretty much incorporating what I want to from the episodes because honestly, you can't really write a non-AU multi chapter fic without using the episode storylines as well. AND HOW AWESOME WAS CLEAN SWEEP? I'm just disappointed we didn't get more Salex scenes. I'm kinda 'blech' over the whole Alex-Still-In-Division thing and I was just like HOLY CRAP at the Amanda-Ari-Gogol thing. God, these writers have amazing imagination. So, I reckon, yeah, I will involve Amanda being in connection with Ari in the story... **

**I really seriously hope it makes sense (this chapter). I'm writing the storyline with added bits of my own ideas, my version of what happens and LOTS OF SALEX. **

**DISCLAIMER: Nooo, I don't own Nikita or the last episode would've had Sean and Alex going to Division TOGETHER. **

Alex winced as Nikita dabbed her upper right eye with some cleaned cotton wool. Out of her peripheral vision, she could see Sean and Birkhoff looking over microphone recordings and video footage of the area outside Division to try and get any whiff of the mysterious attacker. Sean's eyes averted from the screens and met hers. She could see the anger and anxiety burning in his dark, brown orbs. She gave him a small smile to try and indicate she was okay but the movement brought pain to her wound and he leaned back into the couch, sighing. With that, Sean swept past the computers and took a seat beside her, tilting her chin upwards so he could see the ugly scar by her left eye.

Nikita tossed the cotton wool into the bin, leaning against the armrest of the couch. 'Alex,' she said, 'what do you remember?'

'We've been _over _this!' Alex complained. 'I don't! I just remember doing a perimeter sweep after we got everyone out and I was going to meet Sean round the back so we could get out before Amanda got to us. Then, I heard someone say _'you weren't supposed to survive' _before I felt pain in my head and everything went black.'

'Same mystery attacker as last time, I'm guessing,' said Michael, closing the back door behind him. 'I did a sweep. Area's clean.'

'Whoever attacked you had to have been in Division while we were evacuating them,' Sean announced. 'Which means they must've been able to go in and out of Division if they were the same ones who attacked you three weeks ago when you had to move in with me.'

'Why would someone _inside _Division want to kill me?' wondered Alex aloud.

'Under Amanda's orders?' Birkhoff suggested. Sean shook his head. 'I doubt it. Amanda knew, or rather, _thought_, that Alex's information would get her Nikita and she was counting on their deal. I don't think she would've ordered your attack.'

'Plus, she sounded genuinely surprised when I called her that day,' added Alex. 'What about Percy? It's obvious he's managed to contact outsiders from his little cage.'

'Why would he help you then?' Nikita asked. Alex sighed, relaxing into the couch and bringing a hand gingerly up to her throbbing head. Suddenly, a flash coursed through her. She sat up straight, immediately drawing attention from everyone else.

'Alex, what's wrong?' Michael demanded. Sean's hand met her shoulder. Alex closed her eyes. The voice she'd heard. Why was it so familiar? She squeezed her eyelids tighter, urging herself to make the connection. Who was it? Who'd seen and attacked her? And then...it clicked.

Her eyes shot open and her heart pounded rapidly in her chest. She brought her legs up to her chest. _No. _She looked up, facing the others. Her words were quiet and partially incoherent due to her heavy breathing. 'I know who attacked me.'

_**4 hours earlier... **_

'Where are you guys?' came Nikita's voice, clear over the earpiece.

'Approaching Division,' replied Alex. 'You?'

'Outside the Oversight building. We'll wait for your call to announce that everyone's evacuated.'

'Copy that,' said Alex, turning to Sean. 'We knock Percy unconscious. Otherwise, he'll find some way to alert the guardians that we're evacuating.'

Sean nodded. 'Recruits out first. Then the techy people in Operations. Then any agents that might be in there. _Then _the inner circle. But Percy gets knocked out first.'

'We've got to get in without anyone noticing us,' Alex pointed out.

'Everyone will be in chaos, that should be pretty easy.'

Sean was right. Once sneaking into Division into one of the weak ends that Alex had found about a month ago, they noticed that everyone was rushing around Division as if each and every one of them were on fire. The recruits were all looking out of their rooms, demanding what was going on. Alex could see Niall across the hall, stepping out of his room, demanding an explanation.

'Come on,' pressed Sean. 'We can't afford to stop.' He pulled her behind a wall and they slipped through a reasonably empty hallway.

'How are we supposed to knock Percy out with him being inside his cell?' asked Alex suddenly, stopping. 'He'll try 'n escape!'

'He won't,' assured Sean through grit teeth. 'No way in hell.'

Alex leaned against the wall for a moment, smiling slightly. 'And how are you planning on ensuring that?'

'I wouldn't be averse to punching him in the face,' offered Sean, his dark eyes making Alex's heart flutter. She gave him a playful elbow in the side. 'If push comes to shove, feel free to give him a black eye.'

'Thank you,' said Sean, ducking down and giving Alex a brief kiss.

'And during a Division evacuation, you still find the place to be charming,' commented Alex with a smirk. 'Let's go...'

–**(*)– **

Knowing that using the elevator itself to get to Percy's cell would alert him, Alex and Sean used the elevator shaft but not far from the ground, they heard a shrill voice.

'Are you _insane _Percy? Everyone will die! Including you.' Amanda sounded..._panicked. _

'The captain goes down with the ship,' Percy said simply. 'I can live with that. So. How are you planning on saving yourself?'

'Like I'd tell you,' spat Amanda. She stormed towards the door, opening it slightly and slipping out. She was about to shut it when a hand slammed against hers and the butt of a gun pressed against her collarbone.

'I'd recommend you did exactly as I say...' said Percy icily.

'Gun, down, now!' ordered Sean, jumping down the shaft, his gun pointed at Percy's head. Percy raised one eyebrow. 'Sean. I must say, it _is _good to see you. Last time I saw you, you were a pimply teenager...'

'Shut up!' Sean shouted fiercely. 'Put the gun down and get back in the cell!'

Percy's face suddenly turned to a snide smile. 'I'd advise you to take your partner's safety into consideration before you said anything more.'

Sean's eyebrows furrowed and he whipped around, his gun dropping to the floor instinctively with a clatter as Alex stepped over to the cell, a gun pressing against the back of her skull. The gun's handler was none other than Roan.

'Roan, what are you doing?' hissed Amanda.

'I will only ever be loyal to one man,' said Roan in the unemotional, monotonous tone that he spoke in. Percy smiled. 'Thank you, Roan. I appreciate it.' He gazed at Amanda. 'Be lucky I'm sparing your life.' He cocked his head. 'I really will miss you.' And with that, he stepped into the elevator, Roan backing towards him, gun still pointed at Alex until they were high enough to be safe.

'Amanda, we could've done something!' Alex cried almost immediately after they were gone. 'Knocked the gun out of their hands..._anything_!'

'He'll me greeted by agents the moment he steps into Division's main quarters,' said Amanda silkily. 'Don't worry about that.' Her eyes flickered between Sean and Alex. 'In the meanwhile, where have the two of you been?'

'Russia,' Sean and Alex said in unison. Alex's insides tightened. What was Sean doing?

'She ran into trouble while trying to take out Semak,' Sean improvised. 'I was following her. Got her out. Amanda, I know about Clean Sweep. My mother told me and is trying to stop it. Alex and I are here to help evacuate.'

'If we even _attempt _evacuation, Percy's guardians will take us all out,' Amanda reminded.

'Percy and Roan will not be conscious for the evacuation,' stated Alex firmly. 'Now...we have less than an hour, if I remember what the guardian said, clearly. Are we going to die or not?'

–**(*)– **

It was nerve wracking. Running around the silo with the person she loved, Alex couldn't help but think...if they didn't get this right...she wouldn't live to see another day. Sure, she'd been in life threatening situations before but this definitely topped them all. Her life was in the hands of Guardian who was hyped up on Regimen.

'Come on,' Sean said quietly behind her. 'Every single techy and recruit is out. Agents are evacuating as we speak. Roan is bound and gagged, watched carefully. Percy is unconscious. Now, it's just Amanda, the cleaners and then you and me to get out.'

'You sure everyone apart from that is out of here?' asked Alex worriedly. Sean nodded. 'I've done a sweep with three agents twice now. I'm sure.'

Alex spoke into her com softly to see that Amanda didn't here. 'Nikita,' she murmured.

'Everyone evacuated?' asked Nikita.

'Almost,' said Alex. 'Give us...'

'Fifteen minutes,' Sean finished. 'Everyone will be out by then.'

'I don't know if we have that long,' said Michael uncertainly. 'The guardians are getting restless from where we stand. They're awaiting a call from Percy and not getting it.'

Alex and Sean immediately glanced at each other. Oh crap. A call from Percy... that would be the only thing preventing the guardians from pressing that trigger immediately.

'Agents and cleaners are out,' announced Amanda, appearing from her office. 'Everything essential is in possession. The recruits now know what's going on. It's just the three of us left in here.'

'Then let's get the hell out,' muttered Sean, grabbing Alex's hand as the three of them raced towards the exit. The door was slightly ajar and Alex suddenly heard a loud beeping and elevators stopped in their tracks, vents closed and doors began to lock. Sean, Alex and Amanda practically dived through the doorway before it shut behind them.

Amanda breathed out, leaning against the walls of the silo. 'Clean Sweep has been activated. And we're somehow, all still alive.'

In front of the Gates house, Nikita received confirmation from Alex that Clean Sweep had been activated but everyone was evacuated. She nodded to Michael who tightened his hands against the machine gun he was holding and crept round to the back entrance of the house. The perimeter guards that were supposed to be guarding it were unconscious. There was a ratter of gunfire and Nikita nearly jumped out of her skin, her eyes shooting to Michael who looked just as panicked as she did. Senator Pierce. Oh no.

In unison, both of them sprinted to the door, flinging it open, guns at the ready. Silently and easily, the trained agents took down the guard awaiting them, their feet silent on the carpet over the stairs as they headed towards the sound of the gunfire.

'_What's going on, Nikita?' _Sean was demanding over the bugs. _'Give us confirmation of Oversight's safety!' _

Nikita didn't answer, raising her gun and kicking open the door to what seemed to be the study. She saw the end of a gun in her face but it instantly went flying at Michael's hand pressing against the trigger of the weapon. The guardian who had been about to kill Nikita was now dead. The other guardian wasn't in the room...only Madeline Pierce was...surrounded by dead members of Oversight. Nikita's breath caught in her dry throat. This was _definitely _going to be a problem.

'Where's Sean?' Madeline demanded.

'Safe,' said Nikita. 'Where's the other Guardian?'

'He left,' said Madeline breathlessly. 'Percy called him...'

'That's impossible!' Michael said, interrupting. 'Percy wouldn't have access to a phone, Alex said he's being held captive outside the Division building!'

Nikita instantly checked her status with Alex. _'Alex! Where is Percy?' _

Back at the silo, Nikita's voice came frantically over the coms. 'Alex! Where is Percy?'

Alex glanced over at Sean, who's eyes widened and he leapt over a backpack to where Percy had been tied up with Roan. Both where gone, the agents in charge of guarding them, dead. How the hell...?

Sean shook his head. No. This was Percy. Only God knew what he was capable of.

'He's gone!' he said, only audible to Alex. 'Do a perimeter sweep, quick! He and Roan might still be around. If we find them, get them back to Amanda. If we don't, we've got to get out of here before Amanda starts asking too many questions.'

'Got it,' Alex said with a nod. She swapped guns with Sean, her trainers crunching slightly on top of the leaves on the ground. She grimaced, her eyes taking a view of everything around her. She sidestepped, scanning the area carefully. She was now at the back of the silo. Nobody. There were people on the other side of the building...no way Percy was there. He and Roan were long gone. Suddenly, Alex heard the second crunch of leaves that didn't come from her. She raised her gun, advancing slowly. 'Sean?' she asked.

'You weren't supposed to survive.'

Alex whirled round at the cryptic words, her eyes fluttering to a close as pain hit her head, a sharp blow being received above her left eye. She collapsed limply to the ground, her attacker leaving as discreetly as he'd appeared.

–**(*)-**

Nikita sighed as she leaned against the wooden table of the Gates house study. Things were so screwed up. The second guardian had completely disappeared but the Clean Sweep trigger had been forgotten in the first hostage room. Michael quickly collected it and they freed Madeline Pierce. She promised she'd come up with a story to explain the rest of Oversight's deaths and also do anything she could to help Michael and Nikita. They'd thanked her but Nikita had exited the room, needing space. Sean had just alerted them that Percy and Roan were gone...and minutes later, that he'd found Alex, unconscious behind the silo, stating he was bringing her back to the safe house and he'd deal with Amanda's questions later. She could deal with it.

Nikita shook her head, burying it in her hands. Percy was out. That just made things a whole lot more complicated.

'Nikita!' Michael shouted suddenly. 'Nikita, Percy's here! He's at the house and is meeting with the guardian outside! I don't think he knows we're here!'

Nikita yanked her gun out of her back pocket, storming out of the room and meeting Michael and Madeline in the hallway.

'What do we do?' Madeline asked.

'Well, I've deactivated Clean Sweep from the trigger,' said Michael, 'and copied all the information onto the spare phone I have so I can give it to Birkhoff to search through. I say we run like hell and let Percy take the trigger. He doesn't know it hasn't worked and he won't know until he opens up the briefcase to see _Clean Sweep Failed _in bright red letters.'

'Where will you be safe?' Nikita asked. 'We can't bring you back to our safe house. We...'

'I know,' said Madeline with a smile. 'You can't trust me. I'm Oversight. I'll give you the directions as long as you get me a call with Sean.'

Nikita nodded in agreement.

'Let's go,' Michael said, grabbing her arm gently, 'before Percy gets here and I can't resist shooting him straight in the chest.'

_**4 hours later...**_

'Who?' Sean asked urgently. 'Alex, who was it?'

Tears welled in Alex's eyes. 'No. No, it couldn't be! There's no reason...but...it all fits...'

'Alex,' said Nikita softly, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. 'Alex, whoever you think it is, nothing can be ruled out from being a possibility. I think we all know that in the life we lead, nothing is as it seems.'

'Alex, I can check if whoever you think it is, made the first attack, you know that,' Birkhoff called from the computers.

'It'll protect you,' reminded Michael. Alex exhaled shakily, her hands curled into tight fists, her nails digging into her palms. She looked up, her eyes meeting Sean's in particular.

'The person who attacked me,' she whispered. 'It...' She swallowed back the lump in her throat. '...it was Niall.'

**)**(**

**A/N: Yes, I know it was a long chapter, and PLEASE say it made sense and YES it was a shocker... I need responses. PLEASE, read and review! **


	11. Niall Farrow aka Aarun Eshkov

**A/N: I know how STUNNED you must be that Niall Farrow...the cute, innocent recruit is Alex's attacker but it is ALL explained here! By the way...if you can't remember who Niall is, reread chapter 4, Emotions. That's when you meet him. By the way, he is an OC, not actually in the show! :) **

**DISCLAIMER: Uh...nooooo. AS MUCH AS I HOPE: no. I do NOT own Nikita...any of it.**

'_Niall_?' Sean spluttered, his face paling. 'What the...? The kid would bow down to you and kiss your freaking feet! Why would he try and kill you?'

'Okay, hold up, who the hell is Niall?' demanded Michael.

'A recruit, inside Division,' Alex explained warily. 'I recognised his voice...' She turned so she was facing Sean alone. 'Listen to me. Just add all these facts up. The mission when Niall got injured...Operation Iris. When was it in place?'

'A month ago...maybe three weeks?' Sean estimated. He stopped straight as soon as he'd said the words. 'You were attacked three weeks ago,' he breathed. 'What else have you got?'

'Noone was ever able to verify Niall's injury,' added Alex. 'It was supposed to be an in-retrieve-out mission. No fighting, no injuries, no chasing, no suspicions until the agents were out of sight well and clear. And Sean, you _know _I'd put a fight against whoever would try 'n attack me!'

'But _why_?' Nikita asked rhetorically, running her fingers through her hair. 'Alex, do you have any solid proof...anything you can remember...that really would connect Niall to your attacks? We could get video footage but we need something from you...'

'The OD!' Alex gasped, her hand clapping to her mouth. 'Sean, do you remember, after the mission briefing? I ran into Niall and was talking to him. You were there too. He was complaining about how he wanted to graduate and couldn't because of his injury that had set back his evaluation.'

'What about it?' Sean asked, his eyes full of confusion.

'I told him that the outside wasn't so great,' Alex reminded. 'That more people were trying to kill you. And _he _said that he'd heard someone had tried to OD me. That's it! Only four people knew about the OD theory. You, me, Amanda and Nikita. It would've been possible for Niall to find out that I was attacked but there's no way in hell he should've been able to know about the OD!'

'That's your connection,' Michael said immediately. 'Good enough for me, anyway.'

'I'm bringing up footage outside your apartment,' Birkhoff called. 'Alex, come and verify who this Niall kid is.'

'I don't want to see it,' Alex mumbled, burying her face in her hands.

'I'll check,' said Sean, heading back over to Birkhoff. There was a long...strained silence in the room, in which Nikita and Michael's eyes were Sean, Alex's staring hard into the dark brown of the table in front of her and Birkhoff and Sean's set onto the computer screen. Sean let out a huge sigh. 'It's him,' he said quietly.

Alex gave a small whimper of defeat, lying onto the couch, face down into a pillow. 'Why?' she cried, her voice coming out muffled. Nobody replied. Nobody could think of anything.

'Division's records on him are pretty clean,' commented Birkhoff. 'He was on death row for shooting a man five times in the chest without reason. He had a clean slate before that.'

'He had his doubts about Division, I know it!' said Alex helplessly, sitting up. 'He was just too smart to say so!' She frowned suddenly. 'I...I never though this was relevant but I guess it is now...' She glanced at Nikita. 'I always thought I'd seen him before. He looked familiar. And he always looked at me as if he knew something more about me than the rest of the world.'

'You mean, like a childhood friend? From Russia?' Michael asked.

'No...he's four years younger than me,' said Alex, shaking her head. 'I didn't have any friends who were that much younger.'

'What about a friend's younger brother?' Birkhoff called. Alex chewed on her bottom lip. 'Erica...no. Edward...no. Hanna...could be but...no, it wouldn't be...'

'Four years younger,' reminded Sean. Alex's eyes widened and she uncurled her fist that had been clenched around her shirt. 'Natalia...' she whispered. 'Natalia had a little brother named Aarun. I remember him...oh my _God, _I'm supposed to meet Natalia tomorrow!' She jumped to her feet, starting to pace. 'Crap, there's been so much stuff going on with Palferce and my mom and Semak and _you, _Nikita and Clean Sweep, Division, Oversight...I completely forgot...'

'Wait – so this Niall guy is actually Aarun Eshkov?' Sean said slowly, grabbing Alex by the arms to stop her pacing and hold her still. She nodded. His face split into a smile. 'We're going to find out exactly what happened to him.'

'How?' Nikita scoffed.

Sean grinned at Alex. 'I think we need to give Niko a call.'

–**(*)– **

'Okay, so lemme get this straight. That Natalia girl you got me to track down...her brother is alive and under a false name in America and is tryin' to kill Alex so you want me to find out what happened to him?'

'See, you got it perfectly!' Sean said with a smirk, causing Alex to roll her eyes actually smile. Niko scowled, ducking his head as he typed something into his laptop over the video call.

'Okay, seriously,' Birkhoff said, looking unimpressed. 'Who is this guy?'

'Excuse me?' Niko said, raising one eyebrow.

'Okay, techies, calm it down,' Alex sniggered. 'Birkhoff – Niko is kinda like you but not as advanced hacking wise and he didn't create your ... programme thingy.'

'_Shadownet _dammit!' Birkhoff muttered but he didn't press.

'Kay, got him!' Niko announced. 'Born Aarun Erik Eshkov. According to illegal...and unofficial files and reports, his father worked for a company, Zetrov...'

Alex swallowed.

'...and a man named Sergai Semak ordered torture on him for information. He refused and was shot in the head, leaving a widowed wife and two children...Natalia and Aarun. Natalia was fourteen, Aarun was nine. Their mother committed suicide after the loss of their father and in the next two days, the children found out that Semak had taken hold of Zetrov and anyone's families working for it. Zetrov had originally belonged to the Udinov's and Semak had ordered a...'

'I know what happened there,' Alex interrupted, her eyes closed tight. 'Skip the part where everyone in Russia who tries to stand against Semak gets killed.'

'Done,' Niko obliged. 'As you know, Natalia ran away but got dragged back to Russia and became a sex slave. She eventually got out a made her way to America, now having a good life as a journalist. Aarun however, was never seen on the radar after his parents disappeared. But...according to what I have here, Semak took a nine year old boy under his wing...a boy named Niall Farrow who as he grew up, began to receive a future as a part of Zetrov.'

'This _is _Semak's doing...' Nikita said under her breath. 'He sends a hit team from Gogol to kill you, Alex but he's got someone else trying too, in case they fail...which they seem to have done.'

'Looks like the Division insertion idea has spread,' Alex said humourlessly. She pushed loose strands of hair from her face. 'Aarun and I were close...we were like family. Why would he suddenly agree to trying to kill me?' She threw her hands up in the air. 'What is with my best friends from Russia trying to murder me for Semak? First Yuri, now Aarun...'

'Who did he care about more than anyone else in the world?' Birkhoff asked. 'Who would he jump of a cliff for? Someone who, if they were in danger, he would even kill one of his best friends to keep them safe.'

Alex's eyebrows knit it thought. 'Natalia,' she said almost instantly with a nod. 'He worshiped her.'

'Semak would probably know if she was alive,' Michael brought up. 'If he has a Gogol team watching her every move and Niall–Aarun, whatever you want to say, knows that...he would be willing to kill Alex to keep her safe. People have killed for less.'

'That would also explain the fight with Ray!' Sean exclaimed. 'Remember, Ray said that there was nothing left for him on the outside. That graduating wouldn't change anything because he was still an orphan that nobody cared about...'

'That would've got his blood boiling,' Nikita agreed. 'Especially if it wasn't true.'

Alex leaned against the computer desk. Niko was still on call, listening to everything that they said. Birkhoff had received a file from him that had everything on Niall Farrow/Aarun Eshkov. Alex gingerly touched the scar above her eye. She couldn't believe she was saying this...but Niall did have a good reason for killing her.

'So what do we do, now?' she asked, her voice soft, quiet...and slightly hoarse from shock.

'We do what the plan was a week ago,' Sean said firmly, meeting her gaze. 'We get you on a flight to LA. You _need _to see Natalia for more reasons that one.'

**)**(**

**A/N: I knooow, not much Salex fluff but I kinda need to get down to the details a bit otherwise it's a pointless story... :) Fast update! Haha, reviews do that to me! So just, y'know...click that wonderful blue button just down there! **

**-C**


	12. Not Here To Sell Cookies

**A/N: Okay, well, I know...very well...that I have been absent to say the least. But...it is week 9 of Term 1 at school and I have had five big assessments in the period of a month so I'm quite freaked out at the moment! BUT! After the amazingness of Arising, I was finally inspired to write and this is kinda a filler chapter (Again, sorry) between the Clean Sweep based chapter and what will be next: the Rogue based chapter! Hopefully, it's enough until I post the next one! AGAIN: SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Nikita. Not even a little bit of it. You know why? Because Dillon Casey said there's gonna be a sauna scene between Sean and Alex coming up. If I owned Nikita – we would've already seen it. **

Alex was lying in bed, wide awake, her heart thumping in her chest as if it were a beating drum. She felt ice cold. Niall. The adorable recruit who she'd laughed with, teased, looked out for... was trying to _kill _her. And worse than that. He was little Aarun Eshkov. Aarun who had given Alex that her first MP3 player because he and all her friends had saved up and he was the one person she would cross on her way to town on a Saturday. Alex sat up carefully, so as not to wake Sean and slipped out of the bedroom, creeping across the floorboards, down the stairs and into the main room of the safe house. Everyone was upstairs...that's where the bedrooms were so Alex didn't worry when she flicked on the light switch. She slid down the wall until she was sitting, leaning against it, her straightened hair falling down her shoulders as she shivered in the cool air of the unheated room. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a _simple, _innocent life. Alex doubted she'd ever have one again. This war against Division was necessary...but endless. Once it was over, Birkhoff would run off to a mansion where he never had to get involved with any of these shenanigans ever again, Michael and Nikita would sort out their stuff...

Alex wouldn't have anything. Or anyone. She'd still be the orphan with nothing to do and nowhere to go.

Alex shook those thoughts out of her head. She knew they weren't true. The weight of everything happening was pressing down on her. Nikita had told her countless times that she would always have somewhere to go if she needed it.

'Alex?'

Alex scrambled to her feet, trying not to look as though she was wallowing in self pity, only to face Birkhoff who was squinting at the bright light.

'Oh...' she said. 'Hey.'

'Can't sleep either, huh?' he guessed, sweeping past Alex to get to the fridge.

'Yes...but that doesn't mean I go and drink beer,' Alex said, unimpressed. Birkhoff scowled at her. 'Beer's my fuel. Deal with it.' He hesitated. 'How's the eye?'

'Painful,' confessed Alex. 'I've had worse. Hey, Birkhoff...what are you planning on doing when we finally take down Division?'

Birkhoff seemed surprised by the question. Alex didn't blame him. It came from nowhere.

'I dunno,' he said. 'Never planned for the future. I don't think any of us, have.'

'Not even a bit?' Alex asked. Birkhoff shook his head. 'Mikey's got no idea what he's gonna do. I know Nikita wants a home but can't think of life when she gets there. I sure as hell am stuck for ideas. Your navy seal might just be the only one with a plan.'

'He's not _my _navy seal,' muttered Alex, giving Birkhoff a shove. They were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. It startled them into silence.

'It's two a.m.,' Birkhoff stated. 'I don't think anyone paying us a visit at this hour is here to sell cookies.'

'I'm with you on that,' Alex said quietly, grabbing a gun from the kitchen counter and slowly ascending the stairs and approaching the door. Out of peripheral vision, she could see Nikita waiting behind a corner to see who was there. If fighting was necessary, they were going to need whoever they could get, especially with them still half asleep. Alex flung open the door, raising her gun only to meet two familiar faces.

'Jesus, woman, put the damn gun down!' Niko yelped, jumping back and closer to the other person he was supporting.

'Oh my God, _Natalia_!' Alex cried, her gun clattering to the floor at the state of her old best friend. Bruises were scattered along her arms and her face was covered in blood.

'Some of the blood ain't hers,' Niko assured. 'But the bruises are. She put up a damn good fight. My people got rid of those Russian hit men who attacked her...'

'Gogol,' growled Alex through her teeth, helping Niko lead Natalia through to the living room and lie her down on the couch.

'I tracked you down through the call you made earlier to me,' explained Niko. 'Seeing as you know stuff about her brother...and needed to see her, you were the only people I could think of bringing her to. Where's Sean?'

'What's going on?' Michael asked groggily from the top of the staircase.

'Gogol attacked her,' Alex said without turning her attention from Natalia, who was slipping into unconsciousness. 'I don't why...or how but they did.' She carefully brushed away stray hair from her friend's face.

Birkhoff grimaced at Natalia's wounds. 'Well, at least this means you don't have to go to LA.'

–**(*)– **

'Well?' Alex asked expectantly, shooting up from her seat in the kitchen as soon as Nikita came into proximity. The elder agent put up a gentle, halting hand. 'She'll be fine,' she promised. 'None of her injuries are critical. She's just exhausted.'

'Is she strong enough for me to see her?' questioned Alex quietly, her voice cracking slightly as she glanced over to Natalia, still lying on the couch.

'Let her rest,' suggested Nikita. 'You can see her tomorrow, Alex.'

Alex looked reluctant, her blue eyes lingering in Natalia's direction, sparkling with tears of anxiety.

'Hey,' Sean murmured softly, pulling her closer to him, rubbing her arm comfortingly. 'She's alive. We can protect her from Gogol here _and _find out the truth about Niall's dealings with Semak. You should both get some sleep and catch up tomorrow.'

Alex sighed, leaning her head against Sean's chest. 'I guess,' she mumbled. 'Thanks, Nikita.'

'Of course,' smiled Nikita. Alex let Sean guide her up the stairs and back into one of the many rooms that were bedrooms.

'Whatever happens,' Alex said, flopping down on the end of the bed, 'can you stop me from going downstairs until tomorrow morning?'

Sean chuckled. 'I don't think I'll need to do that,' he assured. 'I know that you'll let her be for a few hours.' He brought up a coarse but still feathery gentle hand to her cheek. 'Are you okay?' he whispered. Alex swallowed. 'Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?'

Sean raised one, unamused eyebrow. 'Alex. I know you were trying to keep a straight face in front of Nikita. I mean, she's got enough on her plate at the moment...you don't need her worrying about you. But, apart from this whole 'taking down Division' thing, the only other thing I _can _do is worry about you so if something's wrong, tell me.'

Alex let out a tearful laugh. 'It's all of this,' she said trembling. 'It's everything. It's Semak, Nikita, Division, Niall, Natalia...' She shook her head, brown curls brushing against her exposed shoulders. 'I just can't help but wonder what's going to happen when it's all over.'

Sean gave her a heart stopping smile, giving her quick kiss. 'Well...when we no longer have to carry guns in our back pockets, you move back in with me and we go out for dinner on Friday nights while doing whatever the hell we want all day.'

Alex bit back another laugh. 'Oh, is that so?'

'Definitely,' Sean promised jokingly, taking Alex's face in his hands. He bore his dark, rich eyes into hers. 'We will make it out of this,' he declared softly.

'I'm not worried about whether you and I will make it out of this,' Alex said in a croaky voice. 'Everyone knows that Nikita would step in front of a firing gun to end this crusade. Owen would risk going to prison for the rest of his life for it. Birkhoff would hack into government computers while Michael would freeze in a bed of snow if it was just to end this fight. The thing that keeps me tossing and turning at night is...' She closed her eyes tightly. '...it's whether everyone else will make it out, too. This is the closest thing I've had to a family in seven years. I can't lose them, too.'

**A/N: ooh, some very serious talking here! And yes, we finally get to meet Natalia! :) Please review, I need you guys to persuade me to write my ass off and deliver the next chapter! **

**You guys have been amazing with the support on this story! Keep it coming and I SWEAR the updates will become more regular! :) xx**

**-C**


	13. Rogue Part 1

**A/N: I know it's taken a while but yes, Rogue part 1 is up! Part 2 will be on its way! :) Please stay with me on this story while I recover from a block! **

Left. Right. Front jab. To the side. Duck. Slide feet backwards. Duck again. Punch. Hook arm around opponent's shoulders. Flip. Wait – what was going on...?

'_Ow_!' Alex let out a winded cough as she wrenched her arm out of her opponent's grip, groaning, glancing up at Nikita. 'What did I do wrong?'

'You didn't hide your other arm,' clarified Nikita, flicking hair off her face. 'I could easily twist it behind your back. Next time, if you're going to use that move, which is a smart one, bend your left arm in front of your chest so you're protecting your ribs and avoiding a surprise dislocated arm from your opponent.'

'I'll keep that in mind,' said Alex breathlessly, collapsing down onto the couch next to Michael who wrinkled his nose at her sweaty state.

'Oh deal with it,' Alex muttered. She glanced over at her phone, a smile lighting up her face when she saw _3 new messages _flashing on the screen. She snatched it from the table, tapping the screen lightly, rolling her eyes at Sean's constant messages.

_btw, I'm so sorry about not being able to stay at the safe house – I've got to help cover mom's survival with the oversight attack. _

Next message.

_ ok, just so that i know you're not angry at me, tell me that you're okay with me disappearing for a while...? _

Next message.

_now I'm afraid you're ignoring me. Or you're training. To be honest, I'm sick of all these meetings and press conferences. _

Alex exited her inbox, quickly entering her contacts and giving Sean a call. It took four rings but he finally picked up.

'Sean Pierce.'

'Hey there, Mr. Paranoid.'

'Alex!'

Alex smiled to herself at the evident, overwhelming relief in his voice. 'I've been training, sorry I didn't reply. Everything okay on your end?'

'Apart from being shelled into boredom,' said Sean flatly, 'all good. But I've been thinking. I reckon you should get back into Division. With Oversight out of the way, Amanda will be strutting around like she's Top Model or something. It might pay to have someone, preferably _you _in there to make sure she isn't doing anything drastic that will come up on our radar as a major shock.'

'That's a good idea,' agreed Alex. 'God knows what Amanda is capable of without anyone in her way.' She shuddered at the simple thought of it. When Sean didn't reply, she spoke worriedly. 'Sean? Everything okay?'

'Nikita's on the news...' Sean said slowly. Alex's brows knitted together in confusion, bringing the phone away from her ear to inform Nikita of the information. 'Uh, Nikita? Sean just said that you're on the news...'

'Yeah – Birkhoff just told us the same thing,' Michael added. He typed in something into the desktop computer, Nikita and Alex crowding around beside him, curious. The news report on the computer rang out through the room clearly, chilling everyone's blood and stunning them completely.

'_Newark Police Detective Peter Edmunds was shot and killed outside this local bar last night and this case has a bizarre and shocking twist! You're looking at the late Nikita Meers, runaway and drug addict, sentenced to death after killing Newark Police Officer Eric De Rose, Edmunds' partner some ten years ago. Meers was executed by the state of New Jersey but apparently, she's still got some fans. A 911 call wasn't any help in identifying the shooter.' _

The news report flickered to the 911 call itself.

_ 911 call could you tell us your name, sir? _

_I'd like to remain anonymous _was the reply...in a very...all too familiar voice.

'Percy!' Alex growled out, angry beyond belief. What lengths was this man going to go to just to regain control of Division?

'What the hell is he doing?' demanded Michael through grit teeth. 'Trying to expose you?' He turned to Nikita, who was pale faced, her eyes fixed on the computer screen. Alex knew all too well that this was a part of Nikita's past that she did not wish to relive. Carefully, she laid a gentle hand on her mentor's shoulder. 'Nikita?'

'He doesn't want to expose me,' said Nikita with a shake of her head. 'That would expose Division. He still wants that back.' Her eyes went blank for a minute, her stance wavering momentarily and Alex took a worried step closer. When it was just them – back when it was two kick-ass girls taking on a rogue black ops programme; as Alex had slowly revealed more to Nikita about her time in Russia after her family's death, Nikita too had shared small things about her life before Division. She admitted that she'd never told anybody else this... there was noone else to tell. Alex knew the story of the accidental shooting that had changed Nikita's life. She knew it inside out. She knew about a woman named Carla, who had helped Nikita get clean.

'He's trying to shake me up,' Nikita said, snapping out of her trance. Alex and Michael exchanged dark looks. Percy was changing the game entirely.

–**(*)– **

'Head back to Division,' said Michael quietly. 'We'll deal with Percy. You need to keep an eye on Amanda and see what you can get Division to do to help you kill Semak...which will lead you to your mother.'

'Look after her,' begged Alex, nodding over to Nikita, who was sitting on the stairwell, gazing out at the windows. 'This is bound to have shaken her completely.'

'You know I will,' Michael promised. 'Go.'

Alex gave a short nod, swinging the small backpack over her shoulder and hurrying towards the door.

'Alex,' Nikita called from down in the main room. Alex glanced back down. Nikita was now facing her, arms folded. 'Be careful, Alex. Don't forget – Aarun...Niall...whatever you want to call him – is still there, trying to kill you.'

'Oh, trust me, I know,' said Alex grimly. '...Tell Niko to call me if he informs you that Natalia remembers anything about her attack. Hopefully they won't be found in the safe house that Birkhoff set up.'

'He's got about a million,' said Nikita with her first smile since the news report. 'I don't think anyone will figure out which randomly unoccupied house is a safe house. Be careful Alex.'

'Good luck,' Alex replied, closing the door behind her as the icy, sharp winter air hit her in the face.

The same time the next day, Alex was waking up in the same Division bed that she hated so much. She had convinced Amanda that she had been recovering from Clean Sweep at Sean's place and that due to a surprise injury (which wasn't straying _too _far from the truth), she hadn't come back to Division. Amanda was too wrapped up in enjoying her complete control of Division to even think twice. The one thing that made Alex's blood boil was the casual words tossed her way as she headed back to her room.

'Oh – don't plan on keeping in touch with Sean, Alex. Now that Oversight isn't important anymore, he won't necessarily still be on our side.'

'There is no _our _side, Amanda,' Alex said coolly, trying to ignore the anger inside her. 'I want my mother out of Russia...and Zetrov back. You're helping me and I return the favour.'

'Of course, Alex,' Amanda said with that terrifying smile of hers. 'Meet me back here at nine tomorrow morning. I have some plans for your big reveal.'

With that, Alex hurried back to her room. She managed to sneak a call to Nikita to inform her mentor that she was in Division. The older agent seemed rattled so Alex didn't keep the call on long. She spent the rest of the day searching in the computers on Semak's whereabouts before retiring to bed.

So now, lying in the excruciatingly uncomfortable Division bed, hours before her meeting with Amanda, eyes wandering around the empty room, relieved from her boredom by the buzzing of her phone. Her hand practically flew out to answer the call.

'Hello?'

'I'm answering on behalf on Nikita.' Sean's voice came floating over the receiver, making Alex laugh out loud.

'Oh wow, you have no idea how glad I am to hear you voice,' she sighed softly. 'Division is even scarier with Amanda saunting around with those stilettos in complete charge.'

'I can imagine,' Sean assured. 'I'm guessing I have no control over her, anymore.'

'Not at all,' confirmed Alex. 'But this is the weird thing. She's activated _no _missions whatsoever. She's doing nothing with the power she's got! Sean, look at it. Oversight's been nearly wiped out and she's making it look like a national tragedy. The world thinks some anti government whacko did it.'

'That can't be all she's up to,' Sean said incredulously.

'Oh trust me, I asked her. She told me I should think of Division as a _boutique agency, _only the most vital missions.'

'Vital to _whom_?' Sean brought up. 'And why is she telling _you _this?'

Alex hesitated, taking in a deep breath. 'Well...Sean, there is _one _mission she's prepping. She wants to help get my mother out of Russia.'

'Alex...' Sean said hesitantly. 'You don't know what she's going to ask in return.'

'I know!' Alex insisted. 'I just...Sean, this is my mother. Everything you've done so far is for your mother...'

'I'm not saying you shouldn't do it, Alex,' Sean interrupted. 'I understand. Entirely. This is your mom and I know you'd do anything for her because I've done the same. Get your mother out of Russia...but then be prepared to double cross Amanda.'

A smile hinted at the corners of Alex's mouth and she chuckled to herself. 'See, Sean, this is why I love you.'

'I love you too,' Sean replied instantly. '...and I miss you.'

Alex was about to respond when a sharp knock on the door cut her off. 'Sean I gotta go,' she hissed, ending the call before he could say goodbye. She threw the covers off herself and threw open the door to face Niall. In pure shock, she let the phone clatter out of her hand and scrambled backwards. '_You!_' she choked.

'I'm sorry for everything! Just let me explain!' the words tumbled out in Russian, his eyes shimmering with tears.

'How can I trust you, Aarun?' whispered Alex. Niall swallowed, his tears trickling down his face. 'Because,' he stammered out, still speaking in his mother tongue, 'everything I've done...has always been for Natalia. Please Alexandra. Help me!'

–**)**(– **

**A/N: You know what to do, read and review! **


	14. Rogue Part 2 Aarun's Story

**A/N: Holy crap - does anyone know how it can be the end of May **_**already? **_**Wow 2012 is going fast. But anyway. In apology for taking so long to upload, I have a fairly fluffyish part of the chapter at the end(: Thank you for hanging on to this story. It's gonna keep going and luckily, I have the four month break to get up to date on the story. :D **

**DISCLAIMER: Noo, I don't own Nikita. Otherwise this hiatus wouldn't exist.**

Alex hesitated, her eyes scanning the hallway before yanking Niall into her room and re-clicking her speed dial for Sean's number. Of course, he answered without an extra ring.

'Alex,' he began but Alex spoke right over him.

'Sean, I've got Aarun in front of me right now,' she stammered out, keeping a cautious eye on Niall, who was shaking by her bed.

'_What_?' Sean exclaimed. 'Alex! He tried to kill you! _Twice_!'

'I know that, I'm the one who was almost killed!' snapped Alex. 'He...he's saying that everything that he's done has been for Natalia. That makes perfect sense...he says he needs my help.'

'I'm sneaking in there,' announced Sean.

'No!' Alex insisted. 'Don't get yourself killed. Sean...should I hear him out?'

Sean didn't reply straight away. 'Yes,' he said after a while. 'Hear what the kid has to say. And call me.'

'Got it,' Alex promised, ending the call, slipping her phone back into her pocket. 'Talk,' she ordered in Russian. Niall nodded, rubbing his sweaty palms on his Division sweats. 'It was the morning after the fire at your house,' he began (in Russian), 'and we'd all woken up to see your house up in flames. We all rushed over...of course, Natalia, Erik, Henri, TJ and I were all faster than our parents so we got there first...and we hid behind a bunch of trees to see Sergai Semak standing at the remains of your house. From that moment, we realised that he was responsible for everything.'

Alex swallowed. She could only imagine how her friends had felt when they stumbled upon the Udinov house up in flames with the assumption being made that everyone inside was dead. It must've been horrible.

'We'd known that he wanted Zetrov for months,' Niall continued, 'and we pulled out parents aside, telling them. They believed us...they'd seen Semak's jealousy at your father's position. After your apparent funeral, Semak had offered all our parents their jobs at Zetrov. Of course...they all refused. They knew he'd been behind your deaths and were having no part in Semak's version of the company. He shot Erik's parents, permanently hospitalised Henri's parents, killed my father and me and Natalia's mother killed herself. Natalia wanted both of us to run away but I was too scared so she left. TJ, Erik and Henri had all gone into hiding with their parents' absence but Erik was still around. I think Natalia expected Erik to keep an eye on me. But the next morning, Semak grabbed me from my bed and made me a deal. He said that Natalia had been caught and that he had her fate at the tip of his fingers. At the moment, she had two choices. Death or becoming a sex worker. He told me that the only way she would get the latter was if I promised him something. I had to allow Semak to take me in and raise me to become an heir to Zetrov...and Natalia would stay alive. I agreed.'

Alex let out a small sigh, squeezing her old friends' shoulder. 'Aarun...' she whispered.

'Let me finish, Alexandra,' Niall interrupted, raising his hands. 'You've got to know everything.' He let out a shaky breath, running his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. 'When I was older, I gained information that Natalia had got out of trafficking and made it to America where Semak couldn't touch her. However, I knew he'd find a way for Gogol to get to her. So – I escaped Russia and made a break to the U.S. to find Natalia and warn her to go into hiding. I managed to find her in time for her to find TJ and Henri before Gogol found me. In self defence, I killed a man but Semak had done everything with a purpose and the man I killed was an American citizen. According to records...I was Russian and with no legal guardian, I was sentenced to go onto death row. Semak organise a ploy for me to go into Division but he threatened me, stating that he could still find Natalia and I had to follow orders otherwise he would kill TJ, Henri and Erik as well. I couldn't stand around and let my best friends get murdered...so I promised to do whatever he said.' His breath hitched and tears welled in his eyes. 'I had no idea that it would involve killing you. But I couldn't do anything to warn Natalia, not anymore so I followed Semak's instructions and made attempts to kill you without pain. However...I wasn't thinking straight and failed both times. As a punishment...Semak attacked Natalia. He told me to lie low and graduate to agent status in Division, first. I realised I had to get your help...so when I saw you'd returned to Division... well...here I am.' He finished and by now, he was crying, freckled face stained with tears.

'Why aren't you trying to kill me, then?' Alex asked softly.

'Because I want to stop working with Semak,' Niall answered immediately, both of them still speaking Russian. 'You are the only person I can think of who can really help me. You're working with Nikita and she's helping you bring down Semak to my knowledge. I have to find Natalia and...'

'Natalia's safe, Aarun,' Alex assured, grabbing his arm. 'In a safe house of Nikita's.' She didn't miss Niall's face light up and his eyes shimmer with relief.

'Aarun...the safest and best thing you can do at the moment is do as Semak said,' Alex decided. 'Lie low in Division and graduate to agent status. From there...we can help you get out of this spiderweb.'

'Can you promise me that?' Niall demanded.

'I promise,' Alex nodded. 'Aarun – if Semak asks you to do anything, tell me straight away. I can find a way to work around it.'

Niall conjured up a smile. 'I'll get out of here before anyone notices I've been gone too long.' His young, handsome face beamed gratefully. 'Thank you, Alexandra. I'll never be able to repay you.'

'Yeah – I know, now shove off,' Alex smirked, pushing him lightly. He grinned, slipping out of the room. Alex exhaled a huge breath that she hadn't realised she'd been holding. Niall's story and shaken her to the bone. She had no idea what had happened in Russia after her disappearance. No idea how bad things had gotten...and how many people had died because of their loyalty to the Udinovs...

Alex sucked in the tears. Oh God, no. Don't think about that. Don't dredge up the memories and don't start crying.

Okay – Nope. Not working. Tears trickled mercilessly down Alex's face and she folded her knees up onto the bed, burying her face in her hands. Nikita and Michael were busy with the Carla situation.

Sean.

She needed Sean.

–**(*)– **

It was still early so she found a way to get out of a blind spot in the Division silo after calling Sean. She met him on the edge of the forest, near the almost completely overgrown path by the trees. Her hair was in a low ponytail, scruffily tied and she'd only quickly thrown on a leather jacket and shoved a gun in her back pocket.

'Alex?' a low voice called quietly.

'Sean – thank God!' Alex breathed and hugged him tightly as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his embrace. He kissed the top of her head, just as the tears began to fall again.

'So many people's lives were torn apart because of my family,' Alex whispered, voice trembling. 'Sean...Niall is in Division, working for Semak all because of me and my parents.'

'He's in here because of your father, Alex,' Sean murmured into her hair, giving her an assuring squeeze. 'However bad it sounds...it's true. You were twelve years old and could do nothing about it. All you can do now is try and help him get out of Division.'

'What if I don't?' Alex cried. 'What if I let him down? Him _and _Natalia!'

'Shhh,' Sean interrupted, taking her face in his hands. 'It's okay. Just stop thinking about it for a minute.'

Alex swallowed with a sniff, burying her face in his chest. His arms tightened around her again. Alex didn't know how long they stood there, tears occasionally trickling down her face, Sean's hands tracing gentle circles on her lower back comfortingly.

'I just want to go back to the beach house,' Alex mumbled into his chest. 'Sleep in. Spar with Nikita. Tease Birkhoff about his nerdiness. Have a normal relationship with you.'

'I know,' Sean said softly, kissing the top of her head again. 'And trust me. You're going to get that. We all will. But we've gotta do all this crap first, okay? We've got to help people, end this fight, make sure than everything...all the wrongs Division has created are put right in order for us to stop running and live. You know that, don't you?'

'Of course I do,' Alex choked. 'I just hate the fact that it's true.' She shuffled closer, if it was even possible. 'I wish you could be in there with me. I hate the place. It terrifies me...'

'I'm a phone call away,' Sean promised. 'You should get back. Amanda will start getting suspicious.' He pulled away slightly, running his thumb over the outline of her right cheek. 'I love you,' he said quietly but sincerely. 'Be careful.'

'I will,' Alex replied shakily. 'Go to the beach house, check on Nikita.'

'I can't,' Sean said apologetically. 'I have to go to Washington. Visit my sisters...my mother's coming too. See if she can get away from all the press surrounding the Gates house incident. Just remember.' He cracked the boy-ish smile that Alex loved. 'You're Alexandra Udinov. You've made it through eight years of hell. You can handle the head bitch.'

'Head bitch being Amanda?' Alex guessed, biting back a grin.

'Bulls eye,' Sean smirked, ducking down and kissing her, lips lingering on hers just a bit longer to say _I love you so much you'll never know. _

–**)**(– **

**A/N: First of all. WE GOT RENEWED! Second. HOMECOMING. CRAP ON CRACKER. Sean was so adorable. "So. You wanna go out?" **

**I actually have no idea how I'm gonna write in those scenes so if anyone has any ideas, feel free to let me know!**

**So please tell me what you thought of this chapter. The interesting stuff should be coming up soon. :) K guys, you know what to do. Read and review.**


	15. Rogue Part 3

**A/N: Hehehe. Um. Five months. Yeah. Um. About that.**

**It was probably the hiatus. I lost a lot of inspiration and this year has been really hard on me (personal stuff, exams, school etc.) But, after season 3 aired, my Nikita flow has been returning and with the appearance of some Salex scenes in this episode, I wrote out four and a bit pages for one chapter! Yes, I know, I'm still only up to Rogue but now that I finished it, I can finally move on to the good parts of season 2 and into season 3! Though, it may be hard writing scenes where Salex are together when they **_**shouldn't **_**be yet. Oh well. I'm gonna keep this story up anyway! **

**I'm so sorry for being absent but you can rage at me all you want in the comments. And also, you can rage for the lack of Sean in this chapter but for the remainder of Rogue, it was just focusing on Carla so you get an Alex-centric episode. **

**Again. VERY SORRY...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the brilliance that is Nikita, although I have taken almost the exact dialogue from all the scenes written below :3 **

Alex caught a glance of Niall as she passed by the new recruit centre on her way back to her room. He looked up, blonde hair sticking to his forehead in his tired, sweaty state. Alex gave him a small nod as a promise of 'Everything's under control, trust me.'

She heard the beeping and clattering of computers as she stalked by ops, shuddering. She hated this place. Well. Not so much the place, but the people in it...although the silo did have an eerie atmosphere that had made Alex shiver from the moment she stepped inside.

'Alex!' Amanda called from ops, prompting Alex to freeze and turn slowly to face the older woman. Had she been caught sneaking out to see Sean?

'Follow me,' said Amanda. 'I have something to show you.'

Hesitantly, Alex trailed after Amanda, down the halls of Division.

'Is this about getting my mom out of Russia?' she asked cautiously.

'Yes,' replied Amanda.

'Okay. So um... how exactly is this going to work?'

'You'll see,' Amanda said before adding 'I'm glad you're taking me up on this Alex. I just need to know one thing.'

'What's that?' said Alex as calmly as she could.

'There will be no more rogue behaviour. No more running off to do this all by yourself. We're working together.'

Alex narrowed her eyes, glaring hard into the back of Amanda's head. Something really didn't feel right about all this. Amanda definitely had something up her sleeve. She would know that Alex wasn't going to hand over Zetrov so easily... so why was she still willing to loan Division out for Alex's gain? Alex traced her bracelet subconsciously... the one her mother had given her years ago... before taking a deep breath. Whatever Amanda was planning, Nikita could help her get out of it. For now, nothing more could be done but go along with Division.

Amanda sleekly pushed open the doors to her office and Alex slipped out of her coat and hat, tossing it onto the couch on her left. Sonya was waiting in the room, a tablet in her hand.

'Your reappearance as Alexandra Udinov will raise a lot of questions,' Amanda said. 'Sonya and I are here to help answer them.'

'Amanda's crafted a cover story for you,' informed Sonya. Alex was listening half-heartedly, making her way around the circular table in the middle of the room, carefully picking up one of the tablets to closely examine what was being shown.

Sonya continued. 'We just need to select the right Division agents to act as alibis. Corroborate the details to members of the press. They'll help you sell the story.'

Alex placed the tablet she'd picked up back into it's holder, glancing over to the other side of the room where her eyes found a rack of elegant dresses hanging from a steel rod.

'New wardrobe,' she noted.

'One more suitable for the daughter of wealth and power,' Amanda elaborated, 'now fallen on hard times.'

'Nice headline. Maybe I'll have the paparazzi following me around,' Alex said sarcastically. She moved so she was full on facing Amanda, not holding back the demanding questions or sticking to sweet talk.

'How's that going to bring down Semak?' she accused. 'Me, going to parties, dressing up fancy as a Russian heiress?'

'It will paralyse him,' said Amanda, sounding terrifying and sure of herself. 'Your very _existence _puts Semak in a precarious position. The only reason he has control of Zetrov is because the world believes all of the Udinovs are dead. Everything he has, is rightfully yours.'

Alex swallowed. She felt sick because she knew Amanda was right. Semak was rolling in a fortune that he had earned through black ops and dirty trade scheming.

'I just want my mother away from him,' she said decidedly. 'I don't want the company.' It was true. She didn't. All Zetrov had brought was death, destruction and misery. She only wanted the one family member she had left... she didn't want her father's legacy.

A chilling smile crossed Amanda's face. 'We know that,' she said knowingly. 'Semak doesn't. That's your power.'

Amanda left soon after, leaving Alex and Sonya in her office to go over the cover stories and decide which one was best to use, also to start planning the big reveal.

'That's odd,' Sonya said suddenly.

'What is?' asked Alex, immediately on the alert.

'I don't know.' Sonya turned away, typing furiously on the tablet with one hand.

'Well – what is it?' demanded Alex, placing down her own tablet and hurrying over to the new Division techie. Seemingly reluctant, Sonya showed Alex the screen, causing the Russian to frown slightly.

'Senator Pierce,' she recognised, feeling a sudden pang of anxiety, hoping nothing was wrong and that Sean wasn't going to lose her just after she'd been saved.

'Wild flowers survive in the desert because they save their strength,' Senator Pierce was saying.

'One of the phrases she used in her speech tripped one of the alerts,' said Sonya, furrowing her eyebrows to try and figure out what was going on.

'Amanda's?' Alex said, confused.

'On her personal task list,' Sonya added, just as bewildered. 'It brought up a file on a convicted criminal named... Carla Bennett.'

The file came up but even before it did, Alex's heart plummeted into her stomach and her entire body went cold. Her fingers numbed and she could feel panic surging through her.

'Wait, this is a stand and kill order!' she realised, her mind whirling as she tried to grab the tablet. Sonya pulled it back.

'Yeah, top of the list,' she said in her British accent. 'Even above Percy. Amanda wants this woman _very _dead.' She walked out of the room, evidently to give the news to Amanda, heels echoing off the walls of the room. Alex watched her, frozen with horror. She had to do something.

–**)**(– **

Alex's room was being searched – she could understand why, she still hadn't exactly pledged allegiance to Amanda – so she found refuge behind one of the pillars in a Division hallway. Fingers trembling, she dialed in Nikita's number, pressing the phone up against her ear, desperately praying that the call would be answered.

It was.

'Yeah?' Nikita said expectantly, sounding somewhat relieved to be receiving news from Alex.

'Remember when you told me about Carla?' Alex whispered, not surprised to hear her voice shaking.

'I do...' Nikita said slowly.

Alex let out a huge breath, steadying her voice to get out 'There's a stand and kill order on her.'

'Listen up!' Amanda called, eyes raking over the Division gathered in front of her. 'Carla Bennett is Division priority number one.' The agents dispersed, the murmuring and talking giving Alex the cover she needed to give Nikita more details.

'Nikita, she's on Amanda's personal task list. Above Percy, above _you._ Why would Division want to kill her?'

'I gotta go,' Nikita breathed and the call cut off. Alex slipped the phone into her pocket, disappearing into the swarm of the crowd to find _somewhere _in this goddamned place were she could let out some steam.

Later, when Sonya had dragged Alex into ops to keep figuring out the Alexandra Udinov and take back Zetrov plus get Katya out of Russia plan, Alex received a call from Nikita.

'What's happening?' she demanded, hurrying out of ops to take the call in private.

'Oh, you know, mind-blowing tragedy. Another Tuesday,' Nikita muttered scathingly.

'What?' Alex gasped.

'Never mind,' Nikita assured. 'I need help.'

'Did you find Carla?'

'No. But you're going to find her for us. By finding Percy.'

Alex frowned. Percy? Percy was in the wind... how was she supposed to...? '_What_?'

'You need to do it from inside Operations, using Division satellites,' instructed Nikita and Alex had a moment of deja vu, back to the days when she was a recruit, infiltrating Division and taking them down from the inside out.

'How am I gonna keep it from Amanda?' she brought up, knowing the Miss-Head-Bitch would be watching her every move.

'You're not,' Nikita replied and Alex immediately knew that whatever is going on with Carla, it was extremely important.

–**)**(– **

Alex knew what to say. Told them that she'd picked up some tips from Birkhoff while a recruit and she managed to convince Sonya to let her give the orders on how to track Percy.

'So, once I have the right frequency, I just reverse ping it?' asked Sonya.

'That's it,' said Alex, keeping a careful eye on the computer, noticing Amanda eyeing her like a hawk.

'This is very impressive, Alex,' she said in that shrewd tone that Alex hated with a passion.

'How did you come up with it?' Sonya asked.

'You know all those times Percy made me sit with him in his cell?' invented Alex. 'Well, I was dreaming up ways to shut him up. I wanted to use the trigger to short circuit his heart but I knew that wouldn't work so... I thought of this.' She braved a determined look up at Amanda. 'Are we even sure he has a heart?'

Amanda didn't give an answer. The computer located Percy's position, locking in on a signal.

'I'm getting a signal,' said Sonya. 'An industrial sector on the corner of Rayford and Commerce.'

Alex slipped her phone out of her pocket, holding it so she knew Nikita and Michael would hear it through the still running call.

'Rayford and Commerce,' she repeated for their benefit.

'Yes, on the north east corner,' added Sonya.

'Send a strike team out immediately!' ordered Amanda sharply.

She marched off, heels leaving prints in the ops room floor. Alex swallowed. She'd never seen Amanda this desperate to have someone put in the ground. It was the scariest thing she'd ever seen... and hoped she would be out of danger before she too was on the receiving end of Amanda's terrifying wrath.

'Tell me again,' Amanda said, hours later. Alex glanced down at the tablet, eyes stinging and stomach clenching at the pictures Division had used as her family's target profile photos.

'Tell me again Alex,' Amanda said for a second time. 'Tell me again while you're doing this.'

'To save my mother,' Alex responded easily.

'Do you love her?' Amanda asked, portraying no emotion whatsoever in her voice or face.

'Of course,' Alex scoffed. She rose to her feet. 'I don't really know her,' she admitted. 'And that's something that I want to change.'

Amanda sighed. 'This is not just a mission for you,' she reminded. 'Confronting a ghost from your past is never easy. You have to be willing to do whatever it takes.'

Alex gave her a smug smile she'd been longing to serve to the older woman. 'You speak from experience?' she questioned daringly.

'Remember, you won't be alone,' Amanda said, changing subject. Alex narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

'I don't just mean Division,' Amanda promised icily. 'I'll be with you. No matter what comes.'

'Good to know,' Alex returned, just as coolly. Amanda gave her a nod before Alex was left in the office, alone, for the third time that day.

–**)**(– **

**A/N: Even though it has been a while, you guys know what to do, read and review.**


End file.
